Akito and the WrestleMania Mystery
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Ash, and even Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea, are sent back to the past by Drell to meet their future parents with the Mystery Inc gang as Shaggy and Scooby along with Atticus have won their video game and are given a trip to W.W.E City, and there is a Pokemon accidentally sent to the past who is known as Hawlucha.
1. Chapter 1

Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea were visiting Akito as he wanted to show them his wrestling moves since they had last seen him since they defeated El Malefico in Las Vegas.

"You should really come to our school, Akito," Buena Girl suggested. "You'd be an excellent masked wrestler."

"Si, even The Flea's little sister would agree." The Flea nodded.

"Maybe another time, guys," Akito smiled to his masked wrestling friends. "It sure has been a while since we last met."

"Si, it truly has." Rikochet nodded.

"You've even grown since the last time we met." Buena Girl said.

"I've been working out," Akito smiled to them. "Plus that dog you guys saw me with had puppies, and I adopted one of them as my own."

The three masked wrestler friends smiled before they playfully piled on top of him to test how strong he was.

"HEY!" Akito yelled out before laughing, and where he got the three of them off him.

* * *

Mo felt the house shake before shaking her head with a smile as she cleaned the house.

Angel helped in any way that she could before she sniffed the toaster. "Uh, Mo, there's mail in the toaster..." She then said, feeling strange of saying that.

"Oh, there must be mail from the Other Realm." Mo knew what that meant.

"Who's it from?" Angel asked as Mo accepted it.

"It's Drell..." Mo sighed as she checked it out. "He wants to see the kids right away."

Akito laughed as he faced against Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea like they did on their first adventure together, but they soon stopped to take a water break until there was a knock at the door. "Mom?" he then asked.

"Hi, sweetie," Mo smiled to her younger son. "You, your brother and sister and cousin have an appointment along with Ash."

"Okay." Akito said before nodding.

They all came together in the Netherworld and Ash was coming.

"Hey, Ash, how's Emi?" Akito asked.

"She's fine, she just misses ya." Ash smiled.

"I miss her too." Akito said.

* * *

All of them soon came into Drell's office. He seemed to be late as they got there. There was awkward silence between them all.

"Where is he?" Felicity groaned. "He said to come right away **AND HE CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO SHOW UP?!** "

Drell soon rushed inside. Felicity yelled out and even picked up her chair and flung it against the wall.

Drell ducked down. " **CUT IT OUT!** " he then yelled out which made the room shake slightly. "I had to get some coffee..." he then took out a cup that said 'I Love Me' on it with a slight glare before taking a sip.

"Oops, sorry." Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"Now then..." Drell smiled. "I called you all here, because you need to go to the past."

"How far into the past?" Ash asked.

"Back when your parents were younger," Drell replied. "To be more specific, when they knew Scooby Doo and the gang. I trust you've heard all sorts of stories about Mystery Inc by now. The list seems endless."

"Of course we have." Akito said.

"Well, then you should know that a Pokemon is in the past." Drell said.

"A Pokemon in the past?" The others asked in surprise.

Drell then used magic to show a bird-like Pokemon that looked like it was more fighting than any other kind like it accepted any challenge. "Who's that Pokemon?" he then quizzed the kids to see if they could guess it before he would tell them what it was without them using their Pokedexes.

All the teenagers soon brought out their Pokedexes.

 ** _"Hawlucha: the wrestling Pokemon, although its body is small, its proficient fighting skills enable it to keep up with big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama. With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a maneuver that is difficult to defend against."_** Their Pokedexes told them.

" **THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!** " Drell face-palmed.

"What did you mean?" Estelle smirked.

Drell pulled on his face and rubbed his eyes as he looked rather weary. "I wanted to see if you could figure it out without your Pokedexes."

"Oh, we know, we just wanted information on our Pokedexes, anyways if Hawlucha is in the pas,t that must mean it must be where Dad won that game with Scooby Doo to get to W.W.E. city." Akito said.

Drell face-palmed. "But yes..." he then smiled about that last part. "Something is messing up the time stream and although altering the past is not good, this is a dire emergency."

"So then, what are we waiting for?" Ash asked.

"You need a way to get there first," Drell replied before crossing his eyes for comedic effect. "Duuuuh!" He then soon opened up a portal with his magic.

"Thanks, Drell." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Just a warning, I'll be there, but it might not be me," Drell warned about time travel, though they knew a pretty good idea since they met Celebi. "In those days, I was training Atticus to help him against all sorts of beasts and monsters. Even in the other universe where Zeus is an evil god."

"We know." Vincent said.

They all then went to the portal.

"I hope you like your gift from me once you come back home." Drell winked to Akito as he held the image of the Hawlucha.

* * *

They soon appeared in front of W.W.E. City. It appeared to be a dark night when they came. Fireflies were flying, crickets were chirping, frogs were croaking and more.

"I think Drell might have sent us too far since I don't see the Mystery Machine coming this way." Vincent said.

There was then rumbling thunder which made the Fudo siblings a little nervous.

"It's not gonna hurt you, it's not gonna hurt you..." Akito told himself over and over again as he remembered Atticus's story about why he was afraid of storms as a child and it was even worse after the adventure known as Wrath of the Dragon.

"So, should we get to W.W.E City?" Ash asked.

"Yes, let's go." Akito agreed.

"Which way?" Estelle asked.

"Something tells me this way." Felicity pointed up the road.

Akito seemed to go the same way and where he seemed have a look of wonder in his eyes sense Drell winked at him while holding the image of Hawlucha. They were going up to a sign that showed W.W.E City next exit and then followed after it as they were almost there.

"Good job, Fliss." Estelle smiled at her cousin's instincts.

"You're welcome." Felicity smiled back.

They then followed the sign as it was a bit of a long way to go, but it would soon be worth it. It was a long run there and where soon they made it.

* * *

"This is gonna be so cool," Akito smiled before gasping. "I left Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea in my room!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, 'the Three Maskaritas' were teleported over thanks to the Equestrian medallions that Princess Celestia gave them after their first adventure with Akito so they could keep in touch.

"There's no way we're letting you go into the past without us." Rikochet said.

"And you know what the Code of Masked Wrestling says about helping friends in need." Buena Girl added.

"What does the Code of Masked Wrestling say?" Estelle asked.

"'A true luchador knows when to help a friend in need in whatever situation you are called for'." Buena Girl read aloud as she took out her most favorite book in the world.

"That's an honorable saying to go by." Felicity said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Cherry and Atticus..._**

The two were playing a wrestling video game.

"This is fun, but not as much fun as actual wrestling." Atticus commented.

"Must... Beat... You..." Cherry droned like a zombie.

Unfortunately for her, she got defeated.

Cherry glared while Atticus looked victorious. "You know, I bet I could really wrestle."

"Is that a fact?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Yes, it is," Cherry replied. "I'm stronger than I look while you just are strong 'cuz of Hercules and Zeus."

Atticus now just had to do the victory dance, copying the movements of the wrestler he was playing as. Cherry rolled her eyes at Atticus then. Atticus set down his controller and then began to copy the dance moves since he earned the victory dance.

 ** _'Perfect score!'_ ** The video game announced.

"Yes!" Atticus cheered.

There were even fireworks in the game. There was then a ringing of a crystal ball.

"I'm not answering that." Cherry groaned as it was her grandmother's crystal ball and she was out in town for right now.

Atticus was about to answer it, but then he saw someone from W.W.E. on the screen after the fireworks. "Mr. McMahon!" He gasped.

 ** _"Hello there, I'm Vince McMahon,"_ ** The man replied with a smile. **_"Permanent MC of the W.W.E."_**

Atticus soon fell to the floor and bowed as he was unworthy compared to the man on the screen.

 ** _"Of course you beat the game on this level, and executed a perfect score on the victory dance, you win a special prize."_ ** Vince McMahon smiled.

"A special prize?" Atticus smiled.

 ** _"You won an all expense paid trip to W.W.E City!"_** Vince McMahon announced. ** _"Come rumble down to a place dedicated to everything W.W.E! Where it'll be a week of fun, excitement, corner and ring side seats at Wrestlemania! Don't miss it!"_**

There was then a warning about a training camp as soon as possible with a copy of the game disc as proof of the win to claim the prize, but their results may vary.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry forced a small smile for his excitement.

"Cherry, this is the best day of my life!" Atticus shook Cherry and hugged her as he felt blessed. "And since you're my best friend and this is your game, you're going with me." he then decided.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly in deadpan.

"You heard me, we're going to W.W.E. City together!" Atticus smiled.

"Excuse me while I go find a container for my joy." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, it'll be great!" Atticus smiled.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"Didn't you say you watched a wrestling show sometimes?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you mean Celebrity Deathmatch?" Cherry smiled sheepishly. "That's a cartoon."

The crystal ball continued to ring.

"I'm not answering that." Cherry replied.

Atticus soon went upstairs with her to see what it was.

Cherry answered the ball with a roll of her eyes as it was telemarketers lately from the Supernatural Realm. "We don't want any, now goodbye." she then said, about to hang up.

"Cherry!" Drell glared.

"Oh, Drell, well in that case..." Cherry said before hanging up quicker.

"CHERRY!" Atticus panicked and called back. "He's gonna kill you for that!"

" **I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT, BUTLER!** " Drell sounded royally angry.

Cherry shivered nervously. Drell then forced Cherry and Atticus into his office.

* * *

"So, what's up, Drell?" Atticus asked.

Skippy massaged Drell's back to settle him down while he had dark bags under his eyes since he stayed up a lot in the night due to visiting Angela in the city.

"There's trouble in W.W.E City." Drell informed them a little calmer now.

"What kind of trouble?" Atticus asked.

"Ghost Bear." Drell replied.

"A Ghost Bear?" Cherry repeated in deadpan.

"Not A ghost bear, Ghost Bear," Drell explained. "Legend has it that he was a wrestling bear in the old times there was a wrestling bear in travel shows, almost like a circus, known as Vicious back 100 years ago."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"I am not wrestling a bear." Cherry replied.

"This could be very dangerous, so I'm coming with you guys this time." Drell said.

"Are you sure this isn't just because you wanna go to W.W.E City?" Atticus playfully smirked.

Drell sulked. "I do..."

"Then you can come with us." Atticus said.

"Really?" Drell beamed. "Can I?!"

"If you want." Atticus smiled.

Cherry groaned and face-palmed.

"And we'll ask Mo if she wants to come." Atticus said.

Skippy nodded to that and gave Atticus a special flower to give to Mo.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Skippy smiled back and tipped his hat. Atticus then went to go tell Mo. Cherry looked away innocently and went to leave with Atticus.

"I can't wait to get to W.W.E. City." Drell said.

"Okay, well, bye Drell, I must get going." Cherry said nervously.

"Get back here!" Drell pulled her back to make her pay for ignoring his calls.

"Oh, Drell, I'm a girl and I don't know how to fight on my own..." Cherry begged for forgiveness.

"I know." Drell smirked.

"Drell?!" Cherry got anxious.

Skippy hid under the desk and ducked for cover.

"It's time you learn how to stand up for yourself." Drell put his arm around Cherry. "You don't wanna be a spineless little weasel like Skippy, do ya?"

"Maybe." Cherry said.

Drell tightened his grip around Cherry. "Come on... I bet you that Atticus's kids will be tossing you around like a beach ball if you don't wise up."

"Fine." Cherry grunted and groaned.

"Thatta girl..." Drell roughly patted her on the head.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and Mo..._**

Atticus rang the doorbell and held the flower in place. He smiled brightly until Aunt Sarah answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Aunt Sarah asked.

"Uh, I'd like to see Mo please..." Atticus said nervously.

"Monique, that boy August is here to see you!" Aunt Sarah called out.

"It's Atticus..." Atticus sighed.

Aunt Sarah stepped out of the way.

Mo looked very angry as she came out in a pink dress and shut the door behind her. "Thanks, Aunt Sarah."

"Let me guess, your Aunt Sarah is trying to teach you how to be a proper lady again, right?" Atticus asked.

"That, and JJ has the chicken pox, she'll be here all week." Mo replied.

"All week you say?" Atticus smirked. "How's about we get you out of here and go to W.W.E City?"

Mo gasped in delight before turning away. "Don't toy with me, Atticus!"

"I'm serious." Atticus said.

"How soon until we can go?!" Mo begged, grabbing his shirt.

"We can leave tonight if you wish." Atticus replied.

"Please." Mo begged.

"All right, I'll pick you up at 5:00 and on the way, we can grab some dinner." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back and planted a huge kiss on him since this meant that she could get away from Aunt Sarah's visit, and where the time soon went by fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry were ready to go and brought along who they could. Little did they know, they would both run into Mystery Inc and some faces they would recognize only in their future. Drell soon drove them to W.W.E. City.

"So, I hope you guys don't mind me driving you," he smiled while everyone else looked deathly pale as he wasn't the best driver and Cherry had the most displeasure with being in the front seat. "What's wrong?"

"Your driving..." Cherry replied as she looked like her whole life was flashing before her eyes.

"Oh, come on, I am not a bad driver!" Drell looked at her as he then parked in front of railroad tracks just as the bars came down and there was a ringing heard. "Do you hear ringing? Meh... Anyway, I'm not that bad a driver, your roads in this realm are just complicated."

"We're right in the middle of a railroad!" The teenagers told him.

"Don't interrupt," Drell ignored that as the train was coming down the tracks. "Anyway, driving isn't so hard, it's just the world we're in."

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo screamed as the train was about to run them over.

"Let's get you guys some dinner, you're just cranky 'cuz you're hungry." Drell said before driving off just before the train could kill them, and where it missed them, but it was loud and caused a familiar strong Dalmatian to jump and land on Atticus's lap.

* * *

'Patch!" Atticus gasped at his dog.

"Oh, great..." Cherry groaned. "This trip just keeps getting better and better!"

"Hi." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, hey, boy..." Atticus hugged his Dalmatian.

"Whoa, who's driving?" Patch asked.

"I am!" Drell replied as he ended up driving into a farm field.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore..." Cherry groaned. " **STOP THIS CAR!** "

Drell soon hit the breaks which made Cherry fly out of her seat and end up into a muddy pit with a bunch of pigs.

"Okay, that's it, I'm driving." Atticus said.

"No, really, I can do this!" Drell replied.

Cherry struggled to get up due to the slippery mud and the pigs looked angry with her. "Hello..." she smiled nervously.

"Drell, you nearly got us run over by a train." Mo said.

"HEEELP!" Cherry cried out as the pigs were chasing her and tackling her.

Atticus then took the wheel while Drell ran out and took care of the pigs for hurting Cherry. The pigs soon squealed and ran for their lives.

"Try that again and you're toast!...Bacon... Whatever..." Drell groaned.

Cherry tried to stand up, but kept slipping.

"Oh, come here!" Drell took her hand and pulled her back to the car.

"Thanks!" Cherry yelped.

Cherry was put back in the passenger seat and Atticus then drove them on the easier road this time. Patch sat close by Atticus as he was working on his driving skills and Atticus taught him some rules.

"I can't believe you're teaching your dog how to drive." Cherry deadpanned.

"Well, he might need to know how to drive sometime." Atticus said.

"Idiot..." Cherry muttered.

"And when are you gonna learn how to drive, Cherry?" Patch smirked.

"When I'm ready." Cherry huffed.

The others seemed to laugh at Cherry which made her growl lowly and glare them as they drove off to W.W.E City.

"One stop first." Atticus said to get them some dinner since they'd been driving for a while now and the sun was going down.

Everyone's stomach's soon growled.

"You guys wanna go to the drive-thru or eat inside?" Atticus asked.

"Let's just eat here, I'm starving." Patch whimpered.

"All right." Atticus parked the car to the Burger Binge place and they came into the diner to get some burgers.

* * *

When they were there, so was Mystery Inc.

"Well, what do you know?" Cherry smirked.

Mystery Inc turned over and looked in surprise to see their old friends.

Patch came up to Scooby with a smile. "Hey, Scoob! Whoa, have you been working out? You look nimble."

"Righ rore rictory rance!" Scooby smiled back.

"You completed the victory dance too?" Atticus smiled at Scooby Doo.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby smiled back and nodded.

"Like, he got the honor and we're on our way to W.W.E City!" Shaggy beamed.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma did not seem as excited about that however.

"Why aren't you three excited for them?" Drill asked.

"Uh, it's just, this W.W.E City is something we're not really interested in," Velma replied with a shrug. "I have some reading to catch up on."

Drell decided to use his knowledge about the Mystery Inc to his advantage.

"Drell... What're you doing...?" Cherry asked through her teeth.

"Minding my own business." Drell replied before smushing her down in his hand to make her sit down.

"You guys should go with Shaggy and Scooby on this, you do kinda owe them with the adventures you all have been on." Patch suggested.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they have the photos to prove it." Mo said.

"Like, you read our minds, Mo." Shaggy said before taking out a huge pile of photographs.

"Wow." Drell said.

"Take a good look, people!" Shaggy glared at his friends. "Exhibit A! Like, here's the time you guys made us dress like giant tools to catch the Monstrous Mechanic! Or as ducks to catch the Horrific Huntsman. Or when we had to be the cow to catch the Crazed Cowgirl from Beyond the Grain! Scooby-Doo almost got milked!"

"Yikes!" Mo said.

"It was so humiliating." Scooby hung his head.

Patch gently patted the Great Dane on the back. Fred and Velma began to look guilty while Daphne turned away while taking a drink of her water.

"The next one should do the trick." Drell said.

"The piece to resistance!" Shaggy said, attempting a French accent. "The time we posed as Senor Pepe Jose the Hairless Dancing Chihuahua to catch the Ghastly Gordero of Guahara!"

" **YOU SHAVED SCOOBY'S FUR?!** " Mo looked shocked and disgusted.

"Reah, the hair didn't even grow back in some places." Scooby pouted.

"Whoa!" Atticus and the others said.

"Scooby was naked!" Shaggy forced his friends to look at the photo. "Look at it! LOOK AT IT!"

"No, no, okay, we get it." Velma smiled nervously.

"Eh, yeah, you win, Shaggy." Fred added.

Daphne then did a spit take. "Win? Wait, what?!"

"Did Scooby and Shaggy fail to mention that the male wrestlers were muscular AKA hot?" Drell whispered to Daphne.

"Huh? What?!" Daphne blushed.

"I bet they could bench a good 20 pounds or so..." Drell smirked before flexing one his own arms with a smug smirk on his face.

The mention of how hot the male wrestlers were caught Daphne's attention.

"Beats another weekend with Grandpa Dinkley about his body odor issues." Velma muttered.

"I could use the trip anyway." Fred said as he wanted to try out his new camera.

"All right, we'll go to WrestleMania." Daphne soon gave in.

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

They all soon got something to eat. They all had burgers and began to drive off with the Mystery Machine.

* * *

"Hawlucha... Hawlucha..." A shadowed figure muttered in the road before seeing the cars and ran off into the bushes to avoid getting run over. "HAWLUCHA!" The figure soon ran off through the forest to get where it had lived since it was an egg.

"Did anyone else see that bird on the road?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, must be lonely." Mo pouted for the poor creature.

"Yeah, but that bird kind of looked different than any other bird." Cherry said.

The others just shrugged as they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Ash, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea managed to stay at a hotel in the city for now.

"I'm just so used to telling people we're Atticus Fudo's son, but that manager didn't even know who he was." Vincent pouted.

"I know, right?" Felicity agreed about Atticus being very famous in the future.

"Well, luckily, this won't be forever." Ash said.

"So, uh, you two seem close." Estelle smirked to Rikochet and Buena Girl.

"Well, of course we are," Rikochet shrugged while Buena Girl blushed. "We are best friends."

"That's good to know." Felicity said.

Buena Girl rubbed her arms nervously.

"Penny Plutonium does have a crush on me though..." Rikochet replied.

"Si, she is muy loco about Rikochet!" The Flea laughed out loud.

"Is that true?" Akito asked Buena Girl.

"Yes..." Buena Girl admitted, though she sounded grumpy about Penny Plutonium liking Rikochet.

"Do you guys mind if I talk with Buena Girl alone for a moment?" Estelle asked them.

The others looked to each other and shrugged.

"Let's go get some food, guys, I'm starved." Ash suggested.

The others agreed and left the room so it was just Estelle and Buena Girl. Buena Girl sighed as she stared out the window.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Estelle asked.

"Huh? What?" Buena Girl replied.

"You like Rikochet." Estelle repeated as she sat beside the girl.

Buena Girl sighed. "Okay, yes... I do... Ever since we first met... There were these bullies from the Hairy Knuckles Academy, they make fun of us because we wear masks and they don't, Rikochet stood up for me against them... That's how we became friends, he was so brave."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"I'm always too nervous to tell him..." Buena Girl sighed. "I've known him all my life, but... I don't know... I might dishonor him."

"What? Never." Estelle said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Buena Girl asked.

"You know, you could just tell him," Estelle advised. "Yes, it might hurt if he doesn't feel the same way, but at least it'll be off your chest. You can still be friends no matter what."

"You're right." Buena Girl said.

"It's the best advice I can offer," Estelle put her hands on her shoulders. "And my mom told me that and I know she's right."

"Okay." Buena Girl said.

The two girls then smiled to each other, both glad that they had this talk. Unknown to them, Rikochet had heard everything from the door. The boys soon came back while Rikochet was left with his thoughts. Akito soon had a feeling that Hawlucha was now outside of W.W.E. City and decided to go see if he was right.

"Where's Kito?" Estelle asked.

"I think he stepped out for a minute, he should be right back." Ash shrugged.

Estelle had a feeling that her brother was going to check something while outside and Vincent agreed with her mentally, even if he wasn't as close with Akito as she was since they were twins.

* * *

Akito tightened his Loonatics bracelet in case he needed it as he came outside into the darkness. He soon saw the Pokémon he was looking for jogging side by side with John Cena and a truck driving close to them.

"John Cena..." Akito whispered in awestruck. "I've always wanted to meet him... No! Stay focused, Akito, there's the Hawlucha." Akito saw where they were going and knew what was going to happen. He then heard screaming and turned to see the Mystery Machine spiraling out of control after a raccoon nearly got in the way while he was gnawing on a fish.

* * *

"Who's the crazy driver now?" Drell's voice scoffed.

"I am going to kill that raccoon." Cherry glared.

'Now, Cherry..." Patch sighed.

Everyone then came out of their cars while Akito stayed hidden.

"Looks like we're stuck." Fred pouted.

Akito ran up the road to John Cena and the car passing by. "Hey, these people need help, come over here!" he told the driver before leading the way. The men shrugged to the kid, but they rode up to help. Hawlucha followed them.

"Can we help you kids out?" John Cena asked, dropping his hood to reveal himself.

" **JOHN CENA!** " Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus gasped. "Wow..."

Hawlucha soon glared at the group as he remembered almost being run over by them.

"Hey, look," Cherry noticed the Hawlucha. "It's some kind of alien chicken."

"No, it has to be a platypus, trust me, I know a platypus." Atticus replied.

"Obviously it's some sort of mutant chickadee." Mo shrugged.

Hawlucha soon got angry and started to rave on that he was a Pokémon in his language and also asked them why they almost ran him over.

"Oh, it's a Pokemon..." Cherry chuckled before looking to the warlock. "Drell, what's a Pokemon?"

"I thought they were just a myth." Drell said.

"Answer my question!" Cherry told him.

"Looks like you kids ran into some trouble." John noticed.

"This ain't safe, Champ," The man driving the truck told him. "We gotta keep moving."

"Calm down, Cookie." John chuckled.

"Yeah, besides, this shouldn't take long for John." Hawlucha said in Pokémon language.

"I'm just saying that it's dangerous out here at night," The driver, Cookie, replied as he came out of the car. "What with the bear trouble and all."

"What're you talking about?" Cherry asked as she pointed to the warlock. "Drell just got here."

"He means the Ghost Bear." Drell whispered to her.

"That's why Reuben, my nephew and I have been following the superstars on their jog." Cookie explained.

Reuben got out of the car and he even seemed bigger than Drell and not just in muscle. "Hi." he then waved friendly to the group.

"Well, these guys aren't going anywhere while their cars are stuck." John said. "This shouldn't take long."

"Uh, what's he gonna do?" Daphne folded her arms in deadpan. "Lift the cars out of the ditch?"

Atticus was about to volunteer to get the Mystery Machine out of the ditch, but he wanted Daphne to see how strong a wrestler was. The moon seemed to glow brightly as John removed his sweatshirt to help the cars out of the ditch. Daphne found herself attracted to John's muscles and even fantasized about him.

"Told ya." Drell smirked to Daphne.

And where with a grunt, John Cena was able to actually lift the Mystery Machine out of the ditch. Shaggy and Scooby were also wowed as they wanted be as strong and cool as John Cena.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Akito cheered before cupping his mouth nervously. "Oops..."

"It sure was." Atticus said.

Fred even snapped a picture of this. "Cool..."

"Drell was right," Daphne smiled. "W.W.E superstars are so hot-I mean strong!"

Hawlucha could tell which one Daphne meant. Scooby looked to the back of the van to see the raccoon came back and had a box of Scooby Snacks in its mouth.

"It's that raccoon!" Cherry snapped.

Hawlucha saw the raccoon and seemed to want to chase after it as if he knew it. The raccoon chittered out of fear and began to run from the Hawlucha. Scooby Doo and Patch soon followed him.

"Scooby, no, come back!" Fred called out.

Akito jumped into a tree as the dogs and Pokemon chased the dirty raccoon. Hawlucha soon glided and tackled the raccoon. Patch and Scooby then curiously stopped as the Pokemon handled the wild animal for them.

Hawlucha then came back with the Scooby Snacks. "Here you go." He then said to them in Pokemon language.

"Um, thanks... Thing." Cherry replied.

"Weird, it's like Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry don't know what Pokemon are." Akito said to himself as he clung to a branch.

Hawlucha soon heard a gunshot.

Patch put his left ear up as he heard the gunshot. " **GUNSHOT!** "

"Patch, come here, boy!" Atticus called out.

Patch soon ran to his owner.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I heard a gun with that weird chicken!" Patch told him.

* * *

They soon saw a man with a shotgun. The raccoon rushed to the man and sat on his shoulder like a loyal animal sidekick.

"What're you all doing in my woods?" The man glared as he held his shotgun close as the raccoon sat on his shoulder.

Hawlucha simply glared right back at him.

"Oh, hi, we were just leaving." Cherry looked a little nervous.

Soon enough, the others came over.

"Cool down a bit, Baynard," Cookie told the man with the gun. "These folks didn't mean to trespass, they're just fans come for the W.W.E."

"That's right." Atticus said.

"They all come for that," Baynard grumbled. "And the more they come, the hungrier the beast."

"The reast?!" Scooby whimpered.

"The beast called W.W.E City," Baynard replied firmly. "Every day, it eats up more and more of our land... But not for long, 'cuz there's a storm a-comin', and we're gonna watch it blow you all outta here like dead leaves."

Hawlucha looked ready to beat up Baynard.

"What's this, some kind of goose monstrosity?" Baynard scoffed at Hawlucha.

Akito soon fell out of the tree and landed in front of the Pokemon, making a slight crack in the ground and shaking everyone. He then looked up nervously to his future family and Mystery Inc. Hawlucha seemed to wonder where Akito came from. Akito smiled nervously.

"Atticus, that kid looks like you," Cherry smirked. "It's Baby Atticus."

'So that's why she calls me that.' Akito thought to himself about his future aunt's comment, he then knelt up and held Hawlucha in protection before glaring at Baynard. "Don't shoot him... He's mine."

Hawlucha knew that was a lie, but also saw that he was trying to protect him.

"That chicken is yours?" Baynard asked.

"Yes, his name is Hawlucha." Akito replied as he held the Pokemon.

Cherry scoffed. "That's a stupid name."

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded. "That's an interesting name."

"Thank you." Akito said.

Atticus then helped his future son up. Akito smiled as he got up and hugged Hawlucha in his arms like Misty held Togepi. Hawlucha began to do this back as a bear hug hold.

"Ooh!" Akito's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled down to the Pokemon.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in thought as he took a look at Akito.

They soon got out of the forest.

"I still can't believe we don't have any luggage." Velma groaned.

"Aw, but I love your sweater..." Shaggy said. "It, like, completes you."

Akito hid a smirk as he could sense a connection between Shaggy and Velma as he held onto Hawlucha.

"What was with the guy with the gun?" Mo asked Cookie.

"Yeah, and that raccoon, so weird..." Cherry added.

"Cherry, Pocahontas keeps a raccoon as a pet." Atticus reminded.

"You know what I mean..." Cherry rolled her eyes as they walked along.

"Eh, Baynard's not what you'd call a people person." Cookie replied.

"No kidding." Akito said.

"It's not right," John said as he took out tickets. "Can I make it up to you by offering you some VIP seats at our live event tonight?"

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

Shaggy and Scooby laughed as they also accepted the tickets. Hawlucha soon went up to John Cena and started doing guestures and then pointed to Akito and where John Cena nodded as he understood.

"Sure, little buddy." John told Hawlucha.

"You can understand him?" Akito asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, he's learned how to communicate to humans by hand guestures and he was wondering if we could give you and any friends of yours VIP seats as well." John Cena said.

"You know it!" Atticus beamed.

"Uh, my friends and I are staying at a hotel uptown," Akito said to his future father. "Maybe you guys could stay there too?"

"That sounds like a good idea since we're guests in this city." Drell agreed.

"Thanks, Hawlucha." Akito thanked for requesting the extra VIP seats.

Hawlucha soon simply shrugged at that while looking cool and a tough guy.

"Hawlucha can be a bit stubborn at times and can always act like a tough guy." John Cena chuckled while ruffling the top of Hawlucha's head.

"Kinda reminds of 'Chad'." Akito said, rolling his eyes about how much of a primadonna that Cinderella and Prince Charming's son had become since he became a teenager, especially after Charity started dating Max from their Pokemon adventures.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, wow, this is as cool as Las Vegas, though no cute magicians..." Cherry pouted as they looked around W.W.E City and saw the sights and sounds.

They soon arrived at the hotel after driving for a while.

"There's the arena!" Drell was even excited.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

Drell and Atticus smiled to each other like a father and son. " **WRESTLEMANIA!** " they cheered together.

Once everyone was in the vehicle, they were off to wrestle mania.

 ** _'Ladies and gentlemen!'_** a familiar voice announced as the arena was filling up, and even Rikochet, The Flea, Buena Girl, Ash, Estelle, and Vincent were coming with the crowd to meet up with Akito. **_'Welcome to W.W.E!'_**

There were fireworks and the crowd went wild as they filled up the seats. Ash and the others soon got to their seats.

"Hey, where are we going, Chico?" Rikochet's living and breathing action figure popped out from the boy's backpack. "Say, this place seems old... And different..."

"El Rey, be quiet, we can't let anyone know we're from the future while we help Akito get the Hawlucha." Rikochet told his action figure.

"Oh, right." El Rey whispered.

Rikochet rolled his eyes at his action figure. Everyone in the audience hooted and hollered in excitement and anticipation.

 _'I wonder how Hawlucha will be introduced?'_ Akito thought to himself.

The show began with the intros of the wrestlers and they moved out onto the ring to get it on and ready to rumble. Soon enough, finally, was the time for Hawlucha's introduction. Hawlucha flexed itself and then moved out with the others.

"Mira, look, it's the Hawlucha!" The Flea pointed out.

 ** _"And here he is, folks, the champion from the match against Kane; the strong wrestling creature himself, Hawlucha!"_** The announcer announced.

Hawlucha waved and soaked up the glory and attention from the audience.

"GO, KANE!" Cherry called out, she may not had been a fan of wrestling, but she actually liked Kane. She soon got cold stares towards her. "What?" she then asked nervously.

"I'd keep your cheers to yourself." Drell whispered.

Cherry sunk in her seat slightly.

"Boy, there's some people with masks here, reminds me of Zarkos." Atticus commented as he remembered the masked wrestler they met on Spooky Island.

"Oh, dude, do not remind me of that guy..." Cherry replied to him. "That guy was a nightmare! You and Daphne got lucky."

"He didn't stand a chance." Atticus said.

Kane smirked down to the Hawlucha as he didn't find him much as a threat. Hawlucha then looked ready to charge like a football player. Once the bell rang and the referee let them go, the wrestler and the Pokemon began to face each other. And where Hawlucha began to flexed his muscles and where he was soon then able to flip Kane by the ankle.

"Kane!" Cherry cried out.

"Wow, that's quite a tough Pokemon." Ash commented.

"He'd be a perfect friend for Akito." Estelle agreed.

"That was Bulk Up." Akito whispered as he recognized that move.

Once Kane was down for the count for a while, Hawlucha got on one of the corners of the ring and soon jumped and dive bomb down to Kane and soon landed on him with his chest and where he soon stood on top of him as that should have done it to keep Kane down long enough for him to win.

"Way to go, Hawlucha!" Drell laughed.

"Get up, Kane, get up!" Cherry was now literally on the edge of her seat.

"1...2...3!" The referee announced. "The winner and still champion: Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha jumped in victory and everyone cheered for the fighting Pokemon.

"All right, how much you got?" Drell smirked as he put his hand in Cherry's pocket. "Cough it up!"

"Cherry, did you make a bet?" Atticus sighed to his best friend.

"Maybe?" Cherry bit her lip.

"Give." Drell said.

Cherry whimpered and gave up her money to him. Drell swiped it and counted it, ruffling the bills by his ear with a smirk. The rest of the matches were great. Drell even blew a big cigar like a stereotypical gambler.

* * *

Hawlucha faced against the others and soon enough, it was time for John Cena to make his appearance. He tossed his hat and a lucky fan boy caught it.

 _'Lucky...'_ Mo thought to herself with a pout.

Atticus saw Mo's pout and gently patted her on the back. Mo smiled back to him.

"Like, pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." Shaggy smiled.

Scooby then bit him on the hand.

"Ow!" Shaggy said before they both then laughed.

Hawlucha was happy to be in the same ring as John Cena who had raised him. John Cena smiled down to Hawlucha and Hawlucha smiled back up to him.

"Why does this seem familiar...?" Drell asked himself.

"Is that how you won the bet against me?" Cherry glared.

"No." Drell said.

"Yeah, right." Cherry scoffed.

Drell blew the cigar smoke in her face. Cherry coughed and passed out from that.

"Oh, boy, it's a tag team match!" Mo beamed once she saw others coming to the ring.

"More like three on three, look." Patch said.

"Oh, boy!" Mo beamed as this turned out to be better than she hoped. "Oh, Atticus, I'm so glad I came!"

"Of course, Mo." Atticus smiled to his girlfriend.

Sin Cara was a part of John Cena and Hawlucha's team.

"Aw, yeah!" Mo grinned.

Big Show was climbing into the ring as he and his tag team partner were announced.

"Oh, I'd give anything to be in that ring..." Drell grinned darkly as he cracked his knuckles. "Next to bossing people around, wrestling is my passion."

"You don't say." Cherry muttered, not really listening to him.

And where the evil masked wrestler that Atticus and Cherry recognized was one of Big Show's partners.

"Zarkos..." Cherry and Atticus shivered nervously.

Zarkos looked ready to crush all three of his and his teammates' opponents.

"He looks scarier than the last time we faced him..." Cherry replied.

"I just wanna know why Scrappy became so evil and hired that guy in the first place." Atticus commented.

"I don't know." Cherry shrugged.

The first one to be in the ring to wrestle were John Cena and Big Show. Hawlucha climbed to the top of one ring pole and sat down to watch John Cena upper close than anyone else. John jumped into the ring and shoved down Big Show with his elbow.

"Go, John Cena!" Atticus cheered.

Patch howled and cheered for the wrestler with his owner. Big Show then shoved John Cena against the rings, only for him to bounce back, but he was then hit by Alberto Del Rio from behind. Hawlucha saw what he did there and decided to get him away from John Cena who was like a father to him. The referee scolded Alberto for his move. Hawlucha jumped on the referee's head and punched Alberto off of the stand. The referee seemed to have been okay with that.

"Way to go, Hawlucha!" The Three Maskaritas cheered with laughs.

Rikochet and Buena Girl even hugged each other before realizing that they did and turned away from each other from sheepish and blushing smiles. John Cena still had Big Show to take care of. Big Show lifted Cena above his head until Cena grabbed him and soon reverse Big Show to make him bounce off from the rings and soon crashed against the announcer stand, and where he crashed through the floor.

"Brutal!" Drell laughed and clapped loudly at the chaos.

Alberto climbed into the ring, only for Cena and Hawlucha were crashing him against the floor. The crowd went wild until Big Show came back with a picnic table. And where Hawlucha looked back to see this and decided to take the hit for Cena.

"Oh, come on, that table has to be a technical foul!" Mo glared.

Big Show glared down at Hawlucha and smashed the picnic table against the Pokemon, and where it knocked the Pokemon down. The others slightly cringed for Hawlucha.

* * *

"I don't see anything in the rules about the use of furniture." Velma looked through her tablet while Fred used his camera.

"It's a show, Velma!" Fred told her.

Cena wasn't about to let Big Show get away with that. Sin Cara soon came in to help against Big Show which knocked him out. Daphne was soon cheerleading and even had pom-poms. Hawlucha was soon getting trying to shake off the dizziness from the impact of the picnic table.

"Get up, Hawlucha, get up!" Vincent quietly prayed.

Fred glared as he was getting jealous of Daphne cheering on John Cena and Hawlucha. Hawlucha soon joined in. Cena and Hawlucha both grabbed Big Show and threw him down on the floor of the ring, causing the move known as an Avalanche. The two soon pinned down Big Show and the referee, along with the audience, counted to three. Once they got to three, the bell rang and the match was over. Everyone cheered.

"Cena and Hawlucha for the win!" The announcer chanted. "Cena and Hawlucha for the win!"

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

John Cena, Sin Cara, and Hawlucha were declared the winners. Atticus, Patch, Scooby, and Shaggy high-fived/pawed each other.

"Welcome, fans!" Vince McMahon appeared.

 _'It's really him.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"You should be excited because I'm about to lay something on you very heavy!" Vince McMahon smiled to the audience. "Our very own W.W.E Championship Belt!"

The ceiling then opened up to lower the championship belt for all to see. Everyone else oohed and awed at it.

"Yes, it's solid gold!" Vince McMahon smiled to the audience. "Encrusted with the nicest gems, but any WWE Superstar will tell you it's not about the glitter, the championship belt represents honor, respect, hard work, dedication, the very soul of WWE!"

 _'He's got that right.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"As you know," Vince McMahon soon continued as a security guard put the belt behind a glass container with a keypad. "Ever since Kane's WWE Championship Match was overturned, this championship belt has been held vacant! And so, it shall remain until the true champion rises up and proves himself worthy this weekend in the main event at WrestleMania!"

 _'Nice.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"Did you know that a golden ceremonial prize was customary in ancient games for thousands of years?" Velma educated with a smile.

"No, Velma, thank you." Fred groaned.

"Oh, it's a text from John Cena," Daphne giggled. "Thanking me personally for all the cheering. That's a keeper~"

"How did he text you?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, he gave me his number after I gave him my email, my address, and my scarf size." Daphne replied as she texted the WWE Superstar back.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Why don't you crazy kids come to the training camp tonight?" Cookie invited the guests. "It's something to see."

"WWE Training Camp?!" Atticus, Patch, Shaggy, and Scooby beamed.

'This is going to be great.' Ash thought to himself.

Atticus let Akito and the others come along. Cherry thought it was odd that Akito, Estelle, and Vincent had strong resemblances with Atticus and Mo.


	5. Chapter 5

They were then in a car that was big enough to fit everyone with Cookie as the driver to take them to the WWE Training Camp. Hawlucha was with them after getting permission from John Cena.

"I still can't believe John Cena knows Pokemon..." Akito whispered to himself in awestruck.

"So, uh, Cookie how long has Mr. Cena had Hawlucha?" Ash asked.

"I'd say about a month now," Cookie replied. "I gotta tell you though, Hawlucha was the strangest thing we ever saw. They like to practice together and no one in the WWE had never seen anything like it."

"Except for maybe in the future." Rikochet whispered.

"Though let me tell you, when the two of them first met, Hawlucha was quite the fighter and gave John a run for his money." Cookie chuckled.

The others quietly laughed to this.

"Kinda sounds like you when you were born." Vincent chuckled to Akito after their parents told him stories about what Akito and Estelle were like before they knew about him.

"Though after getting to know each other, Hawlucha gave him a chance." Cookie smiled.

"That's muy buena." Buena Girl smiled back.

"Indeed, little lady," Cookie nodded to her. "Now, how do you all like Sin Cara's convertible?"

"It's sweet." Vincent smiled.

"Like, it's a real muscle machine!" Shaggy cheered in delight.

Fred then began to take more pictures. They soon saw Reuben with the other wrestlers.

"Man, this place is much cooler than my gym." Drell pouted as he leaned, looking out one side over Cherry, smushing her against the edge.

"Drell." Cherry groaned.

"Cherry." Drell groaned back.

"Mind getting off me?" Cherry asked.

Drell then moved with a slight pout. Cherry then straightened herself out with a glare to him.

"Looks like gym in school." Rikochet commented as he walked with The Flea and Buena Girl.

"What school do you go to?" Mo asked.

"The Foremost World Renowned International School of Lucha." Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea revealed, though that school didn't seem to exist quite yet.

"Never heard of it." Mo said.

"Me neither." Cherry added while Atticus shrugged.

"Are we gonna ruin the future?" Rikochet asked nervously then.

"I think we're safe... At least, I hope so, you don't wanna mess up the time stream like you did in Senor Hasbeena's class." Buena Girl reminded him of one of their adventures in school.

"Si." The Flea nodded.

Drell smirked at the training students as he didn't find them much of a threat. Once they saw the wrestling training, Cookie stopped the car. They then came in to explore the surroundings.

"Rook!" Scooby pointed to one wrestler.

"It's Sergeant Slaughter!" Shaggy gushed.

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"I thought you'd like it here." Drell smiled to Atticus's excitement.

They saw other wrestlers there. Shaggy and Scooby soon forgot about the wrestlers once they saw a 24/7 All You Can Eat Grill.

"Here at camp, we even have our own 24/7 restaurant, it's like home." Cookie told them with a smile.

"More like paradise!" Shaggy chuckled.

"With Shaggy and Scooby, the All You Can Eat is paradise." Cherry said.

"Me too." Drell admitted as he actually looked quite hungry.

They soon looked and saw Reuben practice wrestling with Triple H.

"Triple H..." Felicity muttered with a small smile.

Hawlucha began to cheer for Reuben, knowing he could beat Triple H.

"I like this place." Atticus smiled.

"You wanna move in?" Cherry teased.

Hawlucha's theory about Reuben was right. Fred snapped more and more pictures and soon asked Sin Cara to pull over.

 _'He's good.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"The Flea wonders if we'll run into our future parents?" The Flea said to his friends.

"I have wanted to see my papa back when he was in training..." Rikochet had to admit.

"No, no, no, that might alter the future!" Buena Girl told them.

"Aw, come on, how bad could it be?" The Flea shrugged innocently.

* * *

Reuben was soon seen still practice wrestling with Triple H. There were three other wrestlers watching this from the sidelines. Reuben had gotten underneath Triple H. Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea decided to see this up close. El Rey even snuck out of Rikochet's backpack to take a closer look. Reuben grabbed onto Triple H and threw him down on the ring the best that he could. And where Triple H landed on his feet and where that ended their practice wrestle.

"That was muy caliente!" The Flea laughed and cheered.

"What the?!" Cherry exclaimed as she looked at where the Flea, Rikochet, and Beuna Girl were to where they were before and then continued to do this pattern.

"Problem?" Drell asked Cherry.

"How did they sneak out of the vehicle?!" Cherry asked.

"Will you relax?" Drell scoffed. "They're just kids."

"And without any parental supervision?" Atticus asked Drell unimpressed.

"Meh, those other kids are without their parents, but you aren't complaining." Drell shrugged, referring to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Ash.

"That's because they're not out of the vehicle without any supervision." Cherry said.

"You are weird." Drell scoffed at her.

"And you're a pain in the butt, now we're even." Cherry huffed.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy said to Cookie. "I didn't know your nephew did was a superstar."

"That's what he likes to think," Cookie shrugged. "I better get you all settled in your cabins. Up ahead on the left, Sin Cara."

Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea turned back to the car and went to join them.

* * *

They soon got to their living arrangements. Everyone was placed in two bed rooms with a TV, a table, and it was almost like a hotel.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"This bed is too small." Drell pouted as he towered over the bed due to how big and tall he was.

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"Oh, well, I guess it'll do." Drell put his hands behind his back while crossing his legs.

"So, Drell, how's Hilda?" Atticus asked.

"She's fine, but Zelda's been moody lately..." Drell shrugged. "She said she would support our marriage and she's been good with it so far, but lately, she's just been grouchy. I mean, even Sabrina and I are getting along a lot better now."

"Either A: she's in a bad mood or B: she's pregnant." Cherry said.

"Cherry?" Drell looked over. "I thought you were with Mo."

"She's talking with James and Elizabeth, I thought I'd stop by." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, this room is occupied by guys." Drell said, referring to himself, Atticus, Akito, Ash, Rikochet, and The Flea.

"It's okay, Drell, let her in." Atticus replied.

"Hmph!" Drell rolled his eyes.

"So, um, you doing over okay here in W.W.E City?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Cherry replied. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"How can I not be happy?" Atticus smiled.

"That's a good point." Cherry said.

"Okay, bye-bye," Drell pushed Cherry out of the room. "You go do girl stuff like talking on the phone, talk about boys, whatever it is you girls do."

"Alright, I get the message." Cherry said before leaving.

Atticus firmly pouted at Drell for doing that.

"I'm just a little worried that Zelda doesn't like me..." Drell said to Atticus. "I mean... Sure, I was a bit sore against Sabrina when we first met."

"A bit?" Atticus scoffed. "You looked like you wanted to eat her or something."

"I guess I was just still a little mad about my first wedding with Hilda." Drell shrugged.

"A little?" Atticus asked.

"Okay a lot..." Drell admitted. "I mean, I don't see Hilda for 300 years and then her niece of all people shows up on my doorstep. Hilda came back though and she took my mole to make me grant Sabrina her wish."

"You're weird..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "That thing wasn't even alive!"

"He's right." Patch said.

"Are you ever gonna let me win?" Drell complained. "Man, I miss my old job..."

Akito hid a chuckle to Drell as he sat with Ash, Rikochet, and The Flea. Rikochet seemed to not be able to stop thinking about Beuna Girl.

* * *

"Rikochet, why are you looking like that?" The Flea asked. "You look like The Flea after Mrs. Flea makes him take his monthly bath."

"Eww!" The others winced to hear that The Flea only bathed once a month.

"Huh? You say something, Flea?" Rikochet asked.

"Hmm..." Drell smirked as he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"The Flea is concerned about Rikochet..." Flea commented.

"Usually, I would get that way, especially when I first met Emi..." Akito smiled dreamily.

"Hmm... Let's put this to the test." Atticus said as he had a feeling about what was going on with Rikochet.

"The Test of True Love?" Drell asked as he sat up on the bed and pulled his leg underneath his other to get more comfortable. "Oh, Atticus, Cupid puts me in charge of that whenever he's visiting his mother, Aphrodite."

"No." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, okay, because I'm not doing that guy any more favors," Drell replied. "What kind of test are you talking about then?"

Atticus soon began to whisper to Drell of how to prove that Rikochet was in love with Buena Girl.

"Ooh, I getcha..." Drell chuckled to that. "Sounds like when your dad met your mom."

Atticus smiled and gave a thumb's up.

Rikochet sighed as he felt hopelessly in love with Buena Girl. Atticus and Drell both soon got the plan into motion.

"The Flea gives up..." Flea walked away from his best friend.

"So do I... Chico, you're hopeless when you're like this." El Rey sighed as he sat inside Rikochet's backpack and decided to play with his old cell phone.

 _'He's so in love.'_ Akito thought to himself, referring to Rikochet.

"He looks kinda miserable for being in love..." Vincent commented as he decided to paint to occupy himself.

"Looks like Dad and Drell are going to prove that he's in love." Akito whispered to him.

"Ooh... This should be interesting..." Vincent smirked as he painted a portrait of Jenny.

"Do you ever not think about Jenny?" Akito teased.

"Do you ever not think about Emi?" Vincent teased back.

"Touche." Akito said.

The two brothers then chuckled to each other.

* * *

"Rikochet, I may not know you very well, but I'm gonna help you." Atticus said to the masked boy.

"Help me? With what?" Rikochet asked.

"The ladies~" Drell said suavely as he was self-proclaimed ladies man.

"Uh, okay?" Rikochet said, confused.

"Specifically Bueno Girl." Atticus said.

"It's _Buena_ Girl." Rikochet corrected.

"So you do like her." Drell smirked.

Rikochet blushed under his mask.

"All right, we got some work to do." Drell said before cracking his knuckles.

"It's okay, guys, you don't have to get involved..." Rikochet said.

"Especially after La Flamencita kissed him on the lips after he was forced to be her new dance partner." The Flea snickered.

"Yeah, but I didn't like her like that!" Rikochet glared at his best friend.

"We want to you to tell us what you see from these cards." Atticus said.

Drell then secretly used magic to bring out cards.

"All right..." Rikochet shrugged.

"We'll show you images and you tell us the first thing that comes into your puny little mind." Drell educated before starting.

"Okay." Rikochet said, not minding what Drell said about his mind.

Drell began to show the cards of different inkblots like in therapy until he intentionally made the last ones about Rikochet and Buena Girl.

"Now, what do you see?" Atticus asked Rikochet as he showed the first inkblot.

"A broken heart..." Rikochet replied.

Drell then showed the second inkblot.

"A dancing girl..." Rikochet replied.

Drell smirked as he then showed an inkblot of Buena Girl.

"A beautiful girl." Rikochet then said.

"Repeat that word again." Drell smirked.

"A beautiful girl." Rikochet repeated.

"Alright, next inkblot card." Drell said.

Rikochet nodded.

Drell then moved the inkblot to a photograph of a certain woman in the bath tub.

"A candid picture of some woman?" Rikochet asked, confused.

"Huh?" Drell asked then blushed as he showed a naked picture of Hilda. "H-How'd that get in there?"

Atticus simply rolled his eyes before showing the next inkblot. Rikochet then began to see and only see Buena Girl, he wasn't just in love, it was because the pictures were in fact her just to test about how much in love with her as he was claimed to be, and where the last Inkblot was just a random inkblot to test to see if Rikochet's mind would be able to tell him it looked like Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl..." Rikochet said again.

"Cheese and crackers, boy, you're hooked on that girl!" Drell concluded.

"You are definitely in love with her." Atticus added.

"Don't be scared if she doesn't like you back." Drell replied.

"I, uh, kinda know she likes me back..." Rikochet rubbed his arm shyly. "I sorta overheard her with Estelle when I left with the other guys to get some ice."

"So, why not tell her?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know... I just get too nervous..." Rikochet bit his lip. "I can talk to her about anything else, but talking to her about love feels awkward."

"I know how you feel." Atticus said.

"You do?" Rikochet asked.

* * *

Akito turned over as he overheard this.

"When I first met my girlfriend, I felt so nervous..." Atticus explained. "I thought she was so stunning and I didn't think she'd ever go for a guy like me."

"So, how'd you find it not awkward to tell her how you felt?" Rikochet asked.

"It wasn't easy..." Atticus smiled shyly. "Soon enough, I charmed her... I showed her the kind of guy I was by just being her friend at first, and soon, we just fell in love."

"Well, me, and Buena Girl, and Flea have been friends for a long time." Rikochet said.

"You guys do sound close..." Atticus nodded to that.

"I remember on our first day back to school, Buena Girl said if we weren't friends, she would've gotten on the bus without us..." Rikochet remembered.

"So, you guys sat together on the bus?" Drell asked.

"Actually, she was so busy talking that we missed the bus." Rikochet smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..." Drell said.

"Just find the courage and tell her, buddy..." Atticus told Rikochet. "If you don't do it now, you'll just spend the rest of your life wondering what could've been."

"You're right." Rikochet sighed.

"Of course he's right, he listens to me." Drell smirked boastfully.

Later on, everyone was soon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry sat on the roof as she stared at the moon as she was the only one still awake. She soon heard something. She looked around before she gently scooted herself off and went to see what it could possibly be, and where her eyes widened as she saw Scooby-Doo on a bear she had never seen before. Her eyes slowly widened as she felt slightly overwhelmed. And where she saw Scooby-Doo was sleepwalking as he had bit into the bear's fur.

"Oh, man, that is not going to end well for Scooby." Cherry winced.

The bear soon looked up at Scooby after Scooby then woke up to see that the bear was not food. Scooby screamed and then woke up before running before falling toward Shaggy. They soon started to run from the bear. Cherry then fell down and landed in the ground.

The bear looked down at her. Cherry then pretended to be dead so the bear would leave her alone. The bear continued to look at her and soon hit her head and decided to continue chasing Scooby and Shaggy. Cherry then snapped a picture of the bear on her phone and ran to get help. Luckily for her, the noise outside woke everyone up. Some complained about woken up.

* * *

"Bear!" Cherry told them as she rushed over to show them.

"What kind of bear?" Atticus asked.

Cherry showed her phone.

Drell soon took Cherry's phone and took a look at it. "Vicious...?" he whispered to himself from shocked memory.

"Looks like we'll have to fight it." Atticus said.

"Like your ancestors did..." Drell muttered.

"Pardon?" Mo asked him.

"It's from a story 100 years ago, I'll tell you later, right now, you have to face that Ghost Bear." Drell told them.

Atticus, Akito, Ash, and all of the wrestlers soon went to handle the ghost bear. A man's cabin was destroyed and he was in casts and was not in the mood for this as the Ghost Bear chased Shaggy and Scooby.

"Yikes! What happened to you, Miz?" Drell asked.

"That thing attacked me when I was out for a jog one night." Miz replied.

"And that's how you got injured?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I even have a wheelchair in the closet." Miz told him.

"This is more serious than I thought." Drell said to himself.

"Yo, Grizzly, over here!" Akito taunted the Ghost Bear. "You're nothing but a giant teddy!"

"Yeah, and we know how to handle someone like you!" Ash glared.

The Ghost Bear looked back with a snarl.

"Oh, you are going down, The Flea and his friends aren't scared of you, Phantasmo Oso!" Flea glared as he snarled back.

The Ghost Bear looked like he was ready to fight all of them. The others glared back without fear.

* * *

" **LUCHARAN!** " Rikochet called out before running in place and then jumping in the air to use his signature move against the foe. "Rikochet's Pulverizing Pinball!" He soon turned into his pinball form and charged at the Ghost Bear.

The Ghost Bear glared until he was then suddenly hit by the pinballed Rikochet.

" **BREATH OF STANK!** " The Flea called out before taking a deep breath and unleashing his grotesque halitosis against the Ghost Bear.

And where it looked like it was about to pass out before getting out of the stench.

"Puppy Pound of Punishment!" Akito called out, using his signature move he did with Patch when they faced against El Malefico, and where by instinct, the dog joined him.

The Ghost Bear soon weakly growled and fell to the ground.

"Now, we've got him." Akito said.

"This was easier than I thought." Drell smirked.

'Not bad for a bunch of kids." John Cena smiled as Hawlucha looked admirably up to Akito.

Drell walked up to the Ghost Bear only for it to get back up, grab the convertible and throw it against one stand which made a fiery explosion. "Whoa!" He yelped.

"Vicious shall return and next time, he will have a partner!" An evil male voice called out.

"No way...He's here too?" Akito whispered to himself.

* * *

Soon enough, all that was left was a big fire. Sin Cara stared in despair as his car had been destroyed.

"We're sorry that the ghost bear did that to your car, Sin Cara." Atticus said.

"Shaggy, Scooby, are you okay?" Daphne rushed over with Fred and Velma.

"G-G-G-G-Ghost B-B-B-Bear!" Shaggy and Scooby whimpered fearfully.

"I know what will calm them down." Drell said as he brought a box of Scooby Snacks.

Shaggy and Scooby soon begged. Drell smirked to them and handed them Scooby Snacks. The two of them soon ate the Scooby Snacks as their way of calming down.

"So, Drell, what were you saying about our ancestors?" Atticus asked as Cookie came by with a bunch of others.

"It's a legend, but it's true," Drell replied. "Vicious the Ghost Bear has risen from the grave."

"To challenge us all!" Cookie added in.

"Well, gang, sounds like we have another mystery in our hands." Fred said.

* * *

The next morning, they were now in an office. On the way, Drell told Cherry, Atticus, and Mo about what he meant by their ancestors and told them that their great-grandparents were involved with Vicious back then who were a lot like them in their adventures nowadays.

"Amazing." Atticus smiled.

"Yes," Drell nodded. "Lizzie, Samantha, and Zachariah."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"I'll tell you more later." Drell then said.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was almost coming up as they came to the office.

"Assault... Battery... Property Damage... Ghost Bear?!" A woman looked at a file and soon slammed it shut with a glare on her desk. "What the heck is going on and what are you kids doing in W.W.E City anyway?"

"Did she forget about the contest?" Drell asked John Cena.

"She shouldn't have, she sent out the memo." John Cena replied.

"Oh, right," The woman groaned. "The contest."

"Now, um, let's talk about this, Ms. Richards..." Mo replied.

"Hard to keep anything straight with all these bear attacks." The woman said.

"There have been others?" Velma asked out of concern.

"Indeed, several," the woman replied as she clicked a remote to show screens all over the city. "Many of them inside our buildings. The creature trashed the kitchen, and totally obliterated our video game studio, and as quickly as it appears, it disappears."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I'm telling you, it's the ghost," Cookie told the visitors. "Coming from beyond the grave..."

The door creaked open which made Scooby jump into Shaggy's arms as they were terrified again until Drell gave them more Scooby Snacks.

They soon saw Vince McMahon. "You might wanna remain calm here," he told the others. "We don't wanna cause too much ruckus."

"Mr. McMahon!" Atticus, Shaggy, and Scooby beamed.

 _'This must be a dream because we're meeting Mr. McMahon in the flesh!'_ Akito thought to himself.

Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus were gushing like fan girls.

"You'll never see me act like that." Cherry muttered.

"Oh, yes, she will." Akito whispered to Felicity.

"Oui?" Felicity asked back quietly in interest before she soon remembered about the Goosebumps adventure.

Akito chuckled as he knew how his aunt could be.

"Let me cut to the chase," Vince McMahon said after Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus said his numerous nicknames. "We've been doing research on you kids, you're some kind of mystery solvers. We could really use your help here."

Hawlucha nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Mr. McMahon, we'd be glad to." Mo smiled.

"My main concern is the Championship Belt," Vince McMahon replied. "Not only is it worth a fortune, but WrestleMania wouldn't be the same without it."

"So true." Atticus nodded.

"I'm too loyal to rules for stealing, even if I'd want that belt to hang over my fireplace." Drell said as he crossed his arms, trying to look big and tough like a professional WWE Wrestler.

Hawlucha didn't look impressed with Drell. Drell glared slightly to the wrestling type Pokemon. And where Hawlucha didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. Drell stuck his tongue out. Hawlucha snarled in response. Estelle quietly giggled as she watched their interactions.

"Excuse me, sir, but, we don't need these kids meddling in security matters," Ms. Richards told Vince McMahon. "I promise the Championship Belt is well-guarded 24/7 with state of the art laser and wire electric alarm system. There's no way the bear could get to it without tripping the beam and setting off an alarm that would have my security men within seconds."

 _'Does she think those will be able to stop Vicious?'_ Drell thought to himself.

"I understand, Richards," Vince McMahon said to the blonde woman. "But it couldn't hurt to let these kinds lend a hand."

"It's what we do. "Fred added with a smile.

"It's true." Mo said.

Ms. Richards only responded by narrowing her eyes at Mystery Inc and the group.

 _'What is with her?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"You mind if I help?" John Cena asked as Hawlucha sat on his shoulder.

"Not at all." Atticus smiled.

"Great idea, John!" Daphne added as she latched onto the wrestler's arm in delight.

"Awesome," John Cena smiled back to them. "Because I think there's someone you should talk to."

Hawlucha nodded in agreement. Everyone looked curious and they followed John up to the roof top where Sin Cara was as he stared at the sun as it was coming up in the horizon.

* * *

"Sin Cara?" Cherry and Velma asked.

"He knows the legend of the bear, better than anyone." John replied.

"Except maybe me since I was there." Drell whispered to himself.

"Does he speak Spanish?" Mo asked John Cena.

"Don't worry about that, I speak masked luchador," John Cena replied. "I'll translate as best I can."

"Ooh, people who don't talk give me the willies..." Drell shuddered. "They always look like they wanna say something, but they never do."

"Shh!" Atticus shushed Drell quietly.

Drell gave an intimidated glare in response. Sin Cara then did wild gestures and moves in front of everybody.

"The Legend of the Ghost Bear goes back 100 years ago," John Cena began to translate. "A monstrous bear part of a traveling show, they named him Vicious, and for good reasons too. The creature had a mean streak a mile wide and twice as ugly. He'd had never been beaten... Ever... Though there was a man who came to the area with three children he called his students who seemed to had been called over as they felt it was their duty to help, so they called upon Sin Cara Grande, Sin Cara's great-great-great-grandfather."

"Ooh." Rikochet, Beuna Girl, and The Flea smiled.

"He and the boy with the children challenged the bear on this very spot," John continued. "Long before there was ever a WWE City. The battle between man and bear was epic."

"It sure was." Drell whispered to himself.

"The bear was a horrible, unstoppable beast," John continued. "But when the match was over, it was the men standing victorious. The bear could not contain its anger, the beast enraged its attack through the town."

"Ay, basura..." Rikochet muttered.

"Many lives had been lost that day," John continued. "Have it not been for the brave luchador and the young boy. While saving those innocent town folk, they were both injured."

"Oh, my..." Mo gasped.

"W-What about the bear?" Cherry whimpered.

"The bear? It escaped into the woods into a cave downward, never to be seen again," John replied. "Until now... Sin Cara feels the soul is disturbed by WrestleMania itself, which is why the monster has risen from the grave to have its revenge and especially on the descendants of those kids!"

Cherry soon looked deathly pale. "I think I need to go home now."

"Yeah... You can't leave." Drell said.

"Yeah... Says who?" Cherry scoffed to him.

"If you leave now, then Vicious will think the descendant of one of the children is a coward." Drell said.

"How will he know it's me?" Cherry replied.

Drell took out an old photograph from a century ago to show the children at the time to show that Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were descended from them themselves.

"Okay, looks like I'm staying." Cherry groaned.

Drell nodded with a rather evil smirk.

"But fear not," John soon continued again. "It is Sin Cara's honor and duty continue his great-great-grandfather's legacy and protect WWE City, at any cost!"

"Cool." Mo smiled.

The others clapped as they felt amazed. Sin Cara then bowed to them and Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea were the most pleased, maybe this way they would pass their History of Lucha Libre class back at school after this adventure.

* * *

Later on, they went to get ready.

"Drell, I'm really scared," Cherry admitted to the warlock. "I know that might seem funny to you, but I'm really scared... Sure, I played dead from that bear, but what if he sees me and rips me to shreds?!"

"Don't worry, he won't." Drell said.

"I'm really scared!" Cherry told him.

"Don't worry, we're all in this together." Drell said.

"Aren't you gonna make fun of me?" Cherry asked through her fear. "Or kick me or sit on me or laugh at me?"

"No, you have to go through this." Drell said.

"But I'm scared!" Cherry replied.

"Hey, don't you remember when Atticus was afraid of swimming and thunderstorms?" Drell reminded. "Yes, he was scared, but he didn't let that stop him!"

"No, but-" Cherry replied.

"But nothing!" Drell crossed his arms. "You are such a coward for a goth."

"I'm a perky goth." Cherry reminded him.

"You and Atticus always say that like it matters." Drell scoffed.

"It's just a reminder." Cherry said.

"You'll be fine, come on, I'm starved." Drell said.

* * *

They then walked along and they came to the All You Can Eat Grill.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"You hungry?" John smiled to the Hawlucha.

Hawlucha shrugged while looking cool.

"Let's get ya some turkey legs." John said.

Hawlucha grinned and nodded to that. Cherry nervously walked by as Big Show was angered by losing against John Cena and Hawlucha. She soon got even more nervous as she saw Zarkos. Zarkos seemed to look at Cherry. Cherry's eyes widened and she looked the other way, trying to innocently whistle, but since she didn't know how to, it sounded deflated and awkward, it didn't help that she was afraid to see this man again, especially after the time at Spooky Island.

"You!" Zarkos glared at Cherry.

Cherry looked around and pointed to herself with a nervous smile. "Who, me? I'm me... And you are?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember me you and that friend of yours ruined my master's plan!" Zarkos glared as he soon grabbed her by the throat.

Cherry gasped and gagged.

"What do you want, Cherry, a burger or a chicken sandwich?" Drell asked, then looked around. "Cherry?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry gasped to Zarkos as she was becoming breathless.

"Don't lie to me." Zarkos glared.

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry replied before gasping.

"I will squeeze the life out of you if I have to!" Zarkos threatened.

"Atticus?! Attic..." Cherry coughed and gagged as she nearly turned blue in the face.

"Let her go, Zarkos!" Atticus's voice glared from behind the evil masked wrestler.

Zarkos growled as he looked back at Atticus. "Well, well, it's you..."

"Yeah, it's me," Atticus growled back. "I kicked your butt last time and I'll do it again."

Zarkos soon let go of Cherry as he found Atticus more of a worthy opponent then her. Cherry gasped for air and rushed away.

"Grow a spine!" Drell told Cherry. "Even Sabrina is stronger than you are!"

"Stop comparing me to people!" Cherry complained.

Drell simply rolled his eyes before seeing why she rushed away.

Atticus stormed over to Zarkos. "Leave me and my friends alone or it'll be messy."

"I have gotten stronger since the last time we met." Zarkos snarled.

"So have I..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"I see she hasn't..." Zarkos mocked Cherry who looked the same, but a bit more cowardly. "I bet she's even scared of her own shadow, what a coward."

"I'm no coward!" Cherry glared to the masked wrestler.

"Oh, really?" Zarkos smirked. "Then why did you run off after I let you go?"

"I didn't run off..." Cherry pouted.

"Leave her alone, Zarkos." Atticus demanded.

Zarkos soon smirked as he saw Kane.

"Kane..." Cherry looked starstruck.

"What is with you?" Drell asked her.

"What? Can't I be a fan of someone?" Cherry defended.

"Fine." Drell said.

Kane put his hand on Cherry and shoved her against Drell. Cherry yelped as she splatted and then fell to the floor.

"Well, that was rude." Drell glared.

Cherry sat up as John and Scooby came with dozens of boxes. Hawlucha followed them of course, and where Shaggy was with them as well.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are still hungry after the meal we just had." John chuckled as Hawlucha nodded in agreement.

"This is just a late night snack, right, Scoob?" Shaggy smiled.

"Right... Relps rus sleep." Scooby nodded.

"If these two were as strong as they are at eating, they'd be super stars." Hawlucha said in Pokemon language.

John chuckled to his Pokemon. Atticus glared at Zarkos as he walked off with Drell.

"That guy's a creep." Drell scoffed about Zarkos.

"He sure is." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Drell said before yawning. "Those burgers put a number on my stomach."

"I can't believe you ate six." Atticus replied with a laugh.

"I have a big stomach." Drell yawned.

"You said it, not me." Cherry muttered.

They all then went to their rooms to turn in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Patch licked his muzzle and came to a box, opened it up, and decided to eat some of the pizza with Shaggy and Scooby, and where the food did help with getting him to sleep. Patch passed out in the middle of the floor after he ate a whole box of pizza.

Shaggy and Scooby soon fell asleep after him as Fred left and locked the door behind him to keep Scooby from going outside. Soon, not only did Scooby see something outside his window, but Atticus saw the same thing. Atticus sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes as Drell was fast asleep in the other bed. He came to the window and looked out into the dark sky to see glowing lights. And where both his eyes and Scooby's eyes went wide.

* * *

The next morning came quicker than anyone expected an there was even a pounding at the door.

"Mommy, I didn't do it!" Drell suddenly sat up with his arms up. He soon looked around and he soon calmed down before hearing the pounding sound from the door and got up to see who was at the door.

There were guards with Ms. Richards.

"Ms. Richards, if I weren't a married man..." Drell smirked as he leaned against the door-frame with a charmed smirk toward the mortal woman.

"Cut the chit chat, the W.W.E. Championship Belt has been stolen." Ms. Richards told him.

The others came over to see what all of the commotion was about.

"And we know who did it..." Ms. Richards narrowed her eyes. "That big dog and that boy of yours."

"That's ridiculous," Drell scoffed. "Scooby's been with Shaggy and Atticus has been with me all night!"

"What's up?" Atticus yawned as he got out of bed.

"These fools think you stole the Championship Belt with Scooby, isn't that silly?" Drell scoffed as he walked over to Atticus.

"How could I?" Atticus glared. "I've been in bed all night!"

Drell soon gulped as he saw something around Atticus's waist.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus... You didn't..." Drell face-palmed.

"What?" Atticus asked before he looked down and panicked as the W.W.E. Championship Belt was on his waist. "What the heck?!"

"I saw that!" Ms. Richards glared.

The security men then barged in to take Atticus away.

"You sir, are a thief!" Ms. Richards glared at Atticus.

"I swear, I don't know how this got on my waist." Atticus said.

"Besides, Atticus is way too gutsy to steal." Cherry added.

"I have proof... Right here!" Ms. Richards took out her tablet to show footage. "Last night's security footage, take a look!"

"Fine, then show us." Mo said.

Ms. Richards started the security video.

* * *

Scooby and Atticus were both shown doing certain dance moves over the laser security and broke into the glass after activating the code and taking the belt for themselves.

"W-W-We did steal it..." Scooby and Atticus stuttered.

"No way..." Ash said.

"This has to be a hoax." Cherry said since Atticus and Scooby were concerned.

"This can't really be happening." Drell said.

"Say it ain't true, Scooby Doo and Atticus." John frowned as Hawlucha sat on his shoulder and Sin Cara folded his arms.

Atticus wasn't sure what to say as he was both confused and ashamed.

"Hold on a second," Velma took a closer look at the screen. "Isn't there something strange about Scooby and Atticus?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Cherry deadpanned.

Mo looked on the screen with Velma and she saw what she meant.

"Look, let's just give you back the belt and pretend this didn't happen," Atticus said as he gave the belt back to Cookie. "See? No harm done."

"I'm afraid we'll be taking the belt and you thieves with us as well." Ms. Richards glared as two guards came to escort Atticus and Scooby out of the cabin.

"Oh, come on, really?" Mo asked.

"Don't let 'em take me, Raggy!" Scooby cried out for his best friend. "Noooo!"

"I won't, pal, hang on!" Shaggy grabbed Scooby's back hind legs, only to be dragged along.

Mo and Velma soon got an idea.

"Jinkies, that's it!" Velma beamed. "Come on, we've got to work fast if we're gonna save Atticus and Scooby. Mo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, Velma, but isn't this a joke from Pinky and the Brain?" Mo asked.

Velma glared.

"Yes, sorry, I wanted to lighten the mood." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..." Velma smiled sheepishly back.

The others then went to follow Mo and Velma. Cherry poked her head out and looked around to avoid being spotted by a certain someone.

"What are you doing?" Drell asked her.

"I don't want anyone to take me away," Cherry replied. "I'm vulnerable without Atticus."

"Ah, relax, Atticus and Scooby will be fine," Drell told her. "How long have you known Atticus?"

"Feels like forever." Cherry replied.

"Has he ever stolen anything?" Drell asked.

Cherry paused to think about it, then hung her head. "No."

"So then, don't you think it's odd that the cameras caught him and Scooby stealing the W.W.E. Championship Belt?" Drell asked.

"They've been framed like Roger Rabbit!" Cherry said to him. "I don't know how it's happened, but Atticus Fudo would never steal!"

"Then let's go prove it." Drell said.

* * *

They then walked off to get to the bottom of this, and where they soon saw everyone in the arena.

"All right, kids," Vince said as he walked over. "What's going on here?"

"Thanks for coming, Mr. McMahon," Mo smiled. "Now, Velma and I've asked you all here to show you that Scooby and Atticus aren't thieves. They're just pawns."

Velma then hit a button on the tablet to show the security footage on the big screen for everyone to see.

"And the video footage is important, why?" The Flea asked.

"Well, look at this, we got it from the memory card of the video game." Mo said as she added a video of Atticus and Scooby doing the video game victory dance from back home which resembled the moves of in the security video.

"They're exactly the same." Patch said.

"Is there a point to any of this?" Ms. Richards asked impatiently.

"Watch as we slow down the victory dance." Mo said as Velma did just that on the tablet.

The screen then slowed down.

"He was right." Daphne said.

"And just how did the boy and dog get this post technological programming?" Ms. Richards asked Velma and Mo.

"That's a good question." Drell said.

"My guess is from the video game itself," Reuben suggested. "May I?"

Mo handed him the tablet so he could examine it himself, and where he soon began to do something with the tablet. Rikochet, The Flea, and Buena Girl leaned in to take a look. Reuben accessed a file which showed Sin Cara's dancing in the video game as Atticus and Scooby copied the moves on the very spot.

"Ooh." Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea said.

"There's obviously been flashes that triggered into Scooby and Atticus's brains." Reuben told the others.

"Plants in our brains?" Atticus asked.

"Nice hacks, Reuben." Velma smiled.

"That's my nephew!" Cookie smiled proudly. "He's a computer genius!"

"He sure is." Cherry said.

"Listen, kids," Vince spoke up. "As compelling as this theory might be, I'm still a guy who likes to look at the facts."

"And the fact is, they stole it!" Ms. Richards sharply pointed to Atticus and Scooby. "And they're going to jail for it!"

"No! There has to be someway to clear their names." Mo frowned.

Hawlucha soon brought out a rule book with it opened up to where it said about how to clear someone's name.

"And it was your video game, so you're going with them as their accomplices!" Ms. Richards then told Cherry and Shaggy.

"According to this, W.W.E City Law says that anyone accused of a crime can compete in the ring for a chance to win their freedom!" Buena Girl informed as she held the rule book that Hawlucha found.

Hawlucha nodded in agreement. Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry suddenly looked nervous.

"Challenge accepted!" Atticus replied.

"You haven't even seen who you have to face." Drell said.

"I don't care, I just say bring it on," Atticus replied in determination. "So, who's looking for a match?"

The room turned a hellish red with flames rising as the wrestler appeared with his creepy and haunting theme music along with his two partners.

"Kane!" Shaggy and Scooby shook fearfully.

"I want another shot at the title," Kane glared at the cowardly duo. "Even if I have to go through you all to get it," he then looked to his partners. "Right, boys?"

"That's right, Kane." El Malefico and Zarkos smirked.

The Three Maskaritas gasped to see El Malefico as they thought he wouldn't be seen again for another 7,000 years after they defeated him in Las Vegas with Akito and Patch.

"How in the world did he get free?" Akito whispered to them.

Everyone then instinctively looked to The Flea.

"What?! The Flea didn't do anything!" Flea defended. "Besides, The Flea was possessed the last time!"

"True." Akito nodded.

"Well, I guess it's a fair fight," Cherry deadpanned as she walked by. "You three can take on these three losers," she then came beside Kane nervously. "Sorry about that, dude, big fan!"

"It doesn't matter how many of you we face." Zarkos glared.

"I don't have to fight, do I?" Cherry asked Ms. Richards. "My dad says a gentleman never hits a lady."

"Sorry, but you have to or you can get someone or others to wrestle for you." Ms. Richards said.

Cherry looked rather anxious and came over to Drell.

"You really that scared?" Drell deadpanned to Cherry.

"Yes..." Cherry whimpered. "Please don't make me do this."

"I want you to buck up..." Drell replied.

"But haven't you wanted to be in the W.W.E. in the first place?" Cherry asked.

"That's true, but-" Drell replied.

"So you can take my place!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"I can't believe that is my mother." Felicity pouted.

"I think the moment Dad became a god was the day she grew a spine." Akito whispered to Felicity.

"Hmm..." Felicity hummed.

"Mind if I join too?" Akito and Ash asked.

Mr. McMahon looked in the rule book and found nothing against the rules. "Looks fine by me." Vince told them after Hawlucha took the rule book with a smile to Akito and Ash.

"Fine by us." Zarkos shrugged.

Akito and Ash smirked to each other as they were sure they had a chance now.

"We'll begin tomorrow night." Vince decided.

"Yes, sir." Akito, Ash, Atticus, and Drell said.

Kane snarled as he punched his fist into his open hand and looked very menacing, the flames made him look much scarier than he already did. Shaggy and Scooby were still very scared and nervous about this.

"Well, we better get to training." Atticus said.

* * *

And so they did, Drell began lifting up his bar bell up and down, doing his usual work-out like he did back home when he was off of work.

"9,996... 9,997... 9,998... 9,999...!" Drell grunted as he couldn't do it anymore and soon threw it down in defeat with a sigh. "That's all I can do."

"Drell, I know that you can do more than that." Atticus glared.

"It's all I can do..." Drell defended as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, I know that you can do more then that you're stronger than you give yourself credit." Atticus said as Akito was watching this as he had used an invisibility spell on himself.

Drell groaned and took a sip of some water.

"Come on, try some more." Cherry told Drell as she dressed like the coach from the Rocky Balboa movies to be funny.

"Come on, I know that deep down inside you is more strength waiting to come out." Atticus said as he poked Drell on the chest.

Drell glared down at Atticus. "All right!"

"Go!" Cherry counted him with a timer.

Drell growled as he grabbed the bar bell and then did more lifting. Akito was amazed with how tough his father was. As they reached 9,999, Drell finally went past that mark as he grunted.

"Come on... Come on!" Cherry told Drell.

"I can't do it!" Drell groaned as he was about to give up.

Cherry smirked. "Hey, Drell, I bet you're just all talk."

"What was that?!" Drell glared as he grunted.

"You don't scare me!" Cherry smirked. "I bet the Cowardly Lion from Oz is braver than you!"

Drell soon got to 10,000 and threw down the bar bell and chased her.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped as she then ran from him.

"Come here, I wanna talk to ya!" Drell growled.

"Well, that motivated him." Atticus smirked.

"Why did I suggest this?!" Cherry cried out as she was being chased.

Atticus shrugged innocently.

* * *

"Like, Velma, are you crazy?!" Shaggy yelped.

"Reah, we can't fight Kane or his partners." Scooby frowned.

"It's either that or you can say hello to prison life." Mo said.

"Pull yourself together," Velma told Shaggy. "I need you guys to buy us some time if we're gonna solve this mystery, and clear Scooby and Atticus's names."

"I don't know, girls, we only have until tomorrow before Shaggy and Scooby get slaughtered." Fred reminded Velma and Mo.

"We'll be able to get something." Mo said.

"They're gonna need a lot longer than a whole day to learn how to compete in the ring." Cookie crossed his arms.

"Then can you help to at least survive?" Estelle asked him.

"Ah... Maybe I could train 'em enough so they can survive." Cookie shrugged.

"Thanks, Cookie." Vincent said.

"For a few minutes..." Cookie then muttered. "AJ! You wanna help me here?"

"Sure, Cookie!" A slender woman walked over.

The Flea began to find the woman attractive.

"Hi, boys, I heard you could use some practice sessions." The woman greeted while petting Scooby on the head. "Wouldn't want those itty bitty whiskers to get bent." She then played with Shaggy's goatee.

"The Flea thinks this will be easy for them." The Flea smiled.

The others smirked as it seemed like Flea had a crush on this woman.

"Like, Scooby Doo, this might not be so bad after all." Shaggy smiled coyly.

AJ then glared and grabbed him by his shirt with a smirk. "Never underestimate a diva."

"The Flea changes his mind." The Flea gulped.

AJ then moved out into the ring with them.

"Man, she's hot." Cherry commented.

"She sure is." Drell said.


	9. Chapter 9

And so, the training for Shaggy and Scooby began. Drell secretly took a picture of AJ's outfit and used his phone to crop over a picture of Hilda to put her in the outfit and he even licked his lips as he felt a tingling sensation. And where Ash and Akito and Atticus added themselves into the training. AJ was not making it easy on any of them, though Shaggy and Scooby seemed to have more bad luck in training than Akito, Atticus, and Ash.

And where the same was said for Drell as he had much luck as Atticus, Akito, and Ash. They practiced on the ring and then went inside to lift some weights. And where for Drell, Atticus, Akito, and Ash, the weights were a piece of cake. Shaggy and Scooby fell backwards against the floor as they tried to lift weights themselves. This made the wrestlers on the treadmills fall over as they crashed against them. All Cookie could do was face-palm them.

"Those two are not really wrestler material." Drell whispered while lifting his weights.

"I'd hate to say it, but you're right." Cherry agreed with the warlock.

AJ was not going to give up though even if it seemed hopeless to train Shaggy and Scooby. They were as good as dead, and where their training was like a real wrestling match with Shaggy and Scooby being thrown around like rag dolls.

"Wow, and I thought you were hopeless." Drell said to Cherry.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cherry said.

Drell lightly growled and gave her a noogie. Even jump roping was hopeless, though The Flea was jump roping right next to AJ with an eager grin.

"What is with that boy?" Mo asked.

"He has a crush..." Patch muttered.

* * *

Reuben seemed more angered and frustrated than his uncle.

"Everything okay, Reuben?" Estelle asked.

"No, everything's not okay," Reuben huffed. "I don't understand why my uncle is willing to train Shaggy, Scooby, and those other guys and not me! Just because he never won a championship doesn't mean I can't."

Estelle simply blinked, not knowing why either.

"Sorry..." Reuben said as he dumped all of that on her. "You see, it's just because all my life, I dreamed of being a WWE Superstar. I've even come up with my own name: The Bone Bender."

Estelle giggled. "That's catchy."

"Sounds like Skeletonio." Buena Girl whispered to herself.

"Yeah, I got my own outfit made out of spandex and bones!" Reuben smiled to her. "Real bones I ordered off the internet! Wanna see?"

"Uh, no thanks." Estelle said, uncomfortable.

Teddy agreed.

"Teddy!" Estelle giggled and hugged her cute and cuddly Pokemon.

Teddy smiled down to his mother/trainer.

Estelle picked up Teddy and hugged him, nuzzling with him. "Who's my pretty little Teddy?~"

"BEAR!" Cherry panicked.

Teddy felt annoyed that ever since he evolved into an Ursaring, he was mistaken for a bear.

Cherry hid behind Drell and shivered. "B-B-B-B-Bear..."

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

"Bear..." Cherry shivered.

Drell took out a file. "That's an Ursaring, Cherry, it's another Pokemon."

"Aunt Cherry is scared of me?" Teddy asked Estelle in surprise.

"This must be before she grew a spine." Estelle whispered.

Teddy looked confused at the term but then shrugged.

"Aw, look who's scared of a widdle Ursaring." Drell mocked Cherry.

"Have you seen the size of that Pokemon?" Cherry asked.

"Aw, the big bad goth girl is afraid of her own shadow..." Drell roughly patted Cherry on the head.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby soon came out from under the training wrestling ring.

"But maybe not as much as these guys." Drell groaned about the cowardly duo of Mystery Inc.

"I think I should go back in my Pokeball." Teddy suggested.

Estelle took out his Pokeball and returned her beloved Pokemon who went from a very shy and scared Teddiursa to a big and strong, though still a mama's boy Ursaring.

Drell hunched over to see Shaggy and Scooby. "You guys need to grow some spines and stand up for yourselves, people can smell fear."

"Like, thanks for the info." Shaggy gulped.

"Aw, jeez..." Drell groaned and rolled his eyes. "These two are hopeless, they were born cowards, they will die cowards, and only their lack of courage will mourn them!"

"That's a bit harsh, but I agree." Cherry said.

"We've got maps of the whole area." Fred said as he walked over with Velma and Mo.

"And I found the perfect place to start looking for clues about the Ghost Bear." Velma added as she took out a map.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Where you guys hiding?" AJ called out as The Flea followed her like a lost puppy.

"They can't keep hiding." Patch said.

"Like, what're we waiting for?" Shaggy suddenly sounded eager to solve a mystery.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Scooby added.

"The Flea will work with you if you wish to have the help from The Flea." Flea grinned up to AJ as his antennas turned into a heart shape.

"Well, he doesn't look like he's going to be any help," Drell said. He then got a message back on his phone. "Oh, Hilda's sent me a response via magic."

Suddenly, Hilda's hand came out his phone and slapped him.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a small snicker. "Why'd she slap you?" She asked through her snickers.

"I don't know!" Drell replied. "All I said was that she should wear AJ's outfit sometime on one of our Saturday nights!"

Cherry soon covered her mouth as she tried to not laugh. Drell glared at her. Cherry soon fell to the ground and burst out laughing at Drell's humiliation.

"I must have made her mad." Drell said.

Cherry was still laughing. Drell groaned and sighed as he felt down in the dumps again.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on, they were soon out to find proof. Felicity used her night vision to help herself with Fred's flashlight.

"Like, wouldn't it be better to clear our names then to go, ya know, bear hunting?" Shaggy complained.

"This is the only way." Drell said.

"He's right," Velma agreed. "I can't help thinking whoever framed Scooby and Atticus is somehow connected to the Ghost Bear."

"Besides, the faster we do this, the faster you and Scooby don't have to face Kane." Drell told Shaggy.

"I just hope we don't run into that hillbilly and his raccoon again." Cherry commented.

"If we do, I can handle them." Akito said.

"Me too." Ash added in to volunteer since he was strong now.

"According to this, the bear cave is right on their property." Velma said as she looked at the map.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

Patch sniffed around as they followed the trail. He could sense Baynard and his raccoon not too far away from them, and where they soon heard an explosion along with the sounds of rocks coming towards them.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

They soon looked to see rocks coming towards them.

"Ruuuun!" Fred cried out.

Everyone soon ran, even if they could handle the rocks, they couldn't handle all of them. Akito looked like he wanted to handle the rocks until Drell grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. Ash had the same look, but Drell did the same thing to him.

"Aww..." Akito and Ash pouted as Drell dragged them away.

Drell just shook his head and continued to walk off with them. They soon turned a corner which lead to a chasm. Scooby whimpered as he rolled on top of one rock as he was close to the edge. Akito then grabbed the Great Dane by his collar and saved him from falling down below. Scooby was relieved that he was saved, of course it wasn't over as a huge boulder came rolling down to them.

"Run like Harrison Ford!" Cherry cried out as this was now like Indiana Jones.

They soon ran again even if some of them were super-strong. They soon ran off but then stopped to yet another ledge. Soon enough, John lunged out for the rolling boulder with Hawlucha.

* * *

"I think it's time that we stop running." Ash said.

"I hope so..." Felicity panted.

John and Hawlucha then grunted as they pushed the boulder back out of the way and off the ledge, and where they were surprised as Ash, Akito, Atticus, and Drell all soon threw the boulder over the ledge. They all smiled to each other and shook their hands in congratulation. Hawlucha seemed to like Akito the most out of all of them.

"Like, that was amazing!" Shaggy beamed.

"You two are really strong." Atticus smiled out of determination to Akito and Ash.

"They really make their dads proud." Drell crossed his arms with a smirk before winking to Ash and Akito to reveal that he knew that they were from the future.

'How could he know?' Akito and Ash thought to themselves.

Pikachu soon appeared on Ash's shoulder as if by magic with a note on his back.

Ash took the note and read it to Akito. " ** _'Did you really think that time could get away from little old me? Enjoy your Pokemon, they should get to know Hawlucha anyway. Happy early Birthday, Akito'_**."

Akito was overjoyed at what he overheard. Drell smirked playfully to the future kids.

"Mr. Cena, how'd you know where we were?" Cherry asked the wrestler.

"Daphne texted me." John replied.

"Naturally." Fred rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" John asked the group,

"Hillbilly hospitality," Velma scoffed. "We were asked to keep moving."

"The cave shouldn't be too far." Patch said.

"I'll explain on the way." Daphne said as she held Johns arm.

Patch began to lead the way to the cave.

* * *

Mo looked at the map with Velma as they came in front of the cave. "This is it, guys," she told the others. "Bear Cave."

They all soon went inside.

"Come on," Patch told the others. "Follow me."

"Lead the way." Pikachu smiled in Pokemon language.

They then followed Patch and Fred into the cave.

Cherry felt very overwhelmed and confused to see a Pikachu up close. "What's that, some kind of mouse?"

"His name is Pikachu." Ash told her.

"Another Pokémon." Drell said.

"These things are weird, I hope I never see another one as long as I live..." Cherry complained.

"Oh, you will." Felicity whispered to herself.

Baynard and his raccoon watched as everyone entered the cave. Pikachu could tell that they were watching as he used Thunderbolt on them before joining the others. The others looked around as they thought they heard distant screaming.

* * *

"Lights, please?" Vincent asked.

Drell bent his wand slightly to make it glow brightly like a glow stick as it was pitch dark inside the cave. Akito soon brought out Rapidash's Pokeball and let it out to make some more light. Rapidash looked all around and gave more light.

"That'll work." Drell smiled at the flames that were like a torch for them.

"Another Pokémon." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, my **GOD!** " Cherry sounded annoyed.

They continued to walk deeper into the cave until they saw a bear skeleton.

Cherry yelped and shivered until she took another look. "Cool... That's really freaky!"

"Oui..." Felicity agreed with her future mother.

Shaggy and Scooby gulped out of fear.

"That must be what's left of the real Vicious." Mo said.

"He doesn't look so vicious now." Rikochet scoffed.

"How long do you think he's been there?" Buena Girl wondered.

"Who cares as long as he stays there?" Shaggy replied.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Let's continue on." Drell said.

They came up to a rocky path which would require flexibility to go through. Drell went to take his turn, only to get stuck because of how rather fat he was.

"Oh, come on!" Mo complained.

"I'm stuck!" Drell groaned.

The others then tried to push him through.

"I don't think Cherry's even trying." Drell scoffed slightly.

Atticus, Akito, and Ash soon were successful in pushing him through. Drell yelped as he fell to the ground on the other side and they could then continue on. They then kept going until they came into what looked like a secret room with a lit lantern and a table with shelves. Fred took pictures as they explored the scenery.

* * *

"Whoa, this sure is quite the hideout." Mo said.

"So, this is the lair of the Ghost Bear..." Buena Girl noted with a slight glare as she felt like they had been tricked somehow.

"Like, he has a lot of junk for a ghost or a bear." Shaggy commented.

"Smarter than the average dead bear..." Drell quoted Yogi Bear as a joke before rolling his eyes.

"Not junk, clues." Daphne said as she found books.

"What kind of books are those?" The Flea asked.

"Books on hypnotism," Daphne replied. "Hypnotic Techniques and Subliminal Hypnosis."

"Jackpot!" Fred grinned as he leaned in and took a picture with his camera.

Patch soon found something that looked like a clue. "A clue! A clue!" he then smiled.

"Patch's Clues," Atticus joked from Dot's favorite cartoon series 'Blue's Clues'. "What is it, Patch?"

"Look what I found." Patch smiled.

The others came to see the evidence that Patch found.

"It's a blueprint." Patch pointed to the others.

"A blueprint to what?" Estelle asked.

"Schematics for an EMP." Akito noted.

"Rhat's an EMP?" Scooby asked.

"What's a schematic?" Shaggy added.

"An EMP is an electromagnetic pulse," Akito replied, memorizing from Tech's tutoring outside of basic education. "It's a device that can destroy electronics with its range."

Fred then took another picture with his camera.

"Okay, that camera is getting annoying." Drell said.

"Look what I found!" Velma pointed to a calendar before showing it to them. "This calendar has the date for WrestleMania circled in red. R.I.P WWE?"

Fred took yet another picture.

Drell snatched the camera, broke it in half, and then handed it back in mild annoyance. "No more photos." He then glared.

"But they're evidence photos, Drell," Fred told him. "Can't have an investigation without evidence photos."

"I don't care!" Drell glared.

"So someone thinks they're gonna knock the lights out on WrestleMania?" John huffed with Hawlucha. "Not on my watch!"

There was then a growling and the Ghost Bear came behind him and knocked the wrestler and his Pokemon out of the way. Hawlucha soon got caught by Akito to keep him from being knocked out. Akito blinked and looked down to the Pokemon who seemed to really like him.

"John!" Daphne cried out for the fallen wrestler.

Cena was then knocked out suddenly before he appeared to be quietly snoring.

"That's gotta hurt.." The Flea winced with Rikochet and Buena Girl.

The Ghost Bear snarled as it looked ready to attack them.

"Now what?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, I hope this works..." Mo whispered to herself before she took out a prism given to her to shine against the lights to get the rainbow in the Ghost Bear's eyes to blind it.

"Whoa..." Akito and Estelle whispered in awestruck of the prism.

"It's a prism, it makes rainbows, my brother and sister Timber and Gloriosa gave it to me for my birthday." Mo told the twins.

"Cool." Akito and Estelle smiled.

While the Ghost Bear was blinded, the others took this as their chance to escape. The Ghost Bear snarled and soon chased after them.

"What now?" Rapidash asked in Pokemon language while running.

"This way!" Cherry pointed to one way.

Drell then waved his wand to distract the Ghost Bear with another bright light to blind it.

"Thanks for the help." Atticus said.

Drell smiled as he showed that deep down, he really did care about them.

After a while of running, they were soon back to where they were in the hideout. They ended up going through some water which turned some into mermaids and of course, a merpuppy.

Akito made sure Rapidash was back in its Pokeball. "There we are..." he then smiled.

* * *

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch couldn't help but notice that Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were able to turn into merpeople like they could.

"Is everyone alright?" Estelle asked.

"You guys can turn into mermaids and mermen?" Atticus asked. "Okay, seriously, who are you guys?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Estelle rubbed her arm.

"Try us." Cherry slightly deadpanned. "What, are you from the future?" she then asked with a scoff.

"Well..." Akito smiled nervously.

"You see..." Estelle added just as nervous.

Drell gasped as he tried to get up to the table with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea. "Don't you know?! Witches don't float!"

"As you were saying?" Cherry asked Estelle.

Estelle sighed. "All right... We are from the future... Not just any future, but... We're your kids."

This surprised Atticus, Mo, and Cherry.

"They're telling the truth," Drell told them as he wrung out his hair. "I brought them here."

"How?" Mo asked him. "Wait, where are Shaggy and Scooby?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Shaggy and Scooby emerged from the water as they floated on top of John like he was a board. Hawlucha soon came out of the water next. John was luckily not terribly knocked out and was just snoring. Unfortunately, Ghost Bear also lunged out and bit out for them all. Cherry screamed and latched onto Atticus as she felt really scared. Hawlucha had a little trouble trying to fight off the Ghost Bear while trying to not drown.

"Yikes!" Shaggy and Scooby cried out once they saw an incoming waterfall.

"Guys? Hold onto something!" Velma warned the others.

"Try telling that to Hawlucha!" Drell told them.

Hawlucha grasped onto Akito for protection.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Akito assured the flying and fighting type Pokemon.

Hawlucha nodded to Akito as he really looked up to him in an admirable sort of way. Everyone yelped as they were sent flying down the waterfall.

"Would someone mind waking up John Cena?" Cherry asked.

"No need." Drell told her.

John soon woke up only to see that he was falling through the air and was faced against the Ghost Bear, and where Daphne, being who she was, recorded this. Shaggy and Scooby cheered for John as he threw the Ghost Bear against one ledge.

"Epic!" Daphne beamed.

"Enough already!" Fred groaned.

SPLASH!

* * *

Soon enough, they washed up on a good surface.

"That was close..." The Flea said. "The Flea almost lost his monthly filth!"

"Wait, where's Rikochet and Buena Girl?" Ash asked out of concern.

"Are they still underwater?" Estelle added.

Rikochet gasped and panted as he helped Buena Girl out of the water. "She's unconscious, but I think she's alive."

"I think she needs CPR." Atticus suggested.

Rikochet blushed as he knew how CPR worked. He then took a deep breath before he began to preform on Buena Girl, and where after a few moments, the masked wrestling girl woke up.

"Rikochet, you're my hero~" Buena Girl smiled dreamily up to one of her best guy friends.

"It was no problema, Buena Girl." Rikochet blushed.

Buena Girl blushed back to him.

"Look, there's a way out!" Mo pointed up to a tunnel.

They all soon went up the tunnel.

* * *

Fred moved the vent after they made it through and came out from underground. They were then shown in front of the campground for the WWE wrestlers.

"Hey, whatya know?" Shaggy noticed.

"Well, this is surprising." Drell added.

"The cave's connected to the sewer drains just below WWE City." Velma noticed.

"Giving that Ghost Bear full access at any time." Daphne added.

John and Hawlucha narrowed their eyes. The next day, they were going to tell Ms. Richards about what they found out.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you see, Ms. Richards, that's how the Ghost Bear gets in and out of so many places so quickly," Drell told the woman as she looked at Velma's tablet. "We have reason to believe whoever's behind these bear attacks has planted an EMP device right here in the stadium. He shut down the whole place of WrestleMania."

"We shouldn't take any risks," Cookie spoke up. "We'll have to cancel the show."

"I agree." Drell added.

"We can't cancel WrestleMania!" Ms. Richards turned to them. "That's like canceling Christmas. Not to mention my career... Besides, what could anybody gain from shutting off the lights?"

"People would start to panic after the lights and power would shut off." Drell said.

"Not only the lights, but the TV cameras too," Daphne added in. "There'd be no show."

Sin Cara soon zipped over and posed for them all in brave determination.

 _'I wonder what that means in luchador?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"You're right, Sin Cara," John said to the masked wrestler. "It would tarnish the entire legacy of WWE."

"Listen, I'll have my men guard the stadium's generators 24/7," Ms. Richards told the others. "They'll be in the building right before the show, and no ones gonna get away with anything under my watch. One way or another, WrestleMania goes on."

"Alright." Drell said.

"If the object of the EMP is to create chaos, you can bet that Ghost Bear is not gonna be far away when it happens." Mo told the others.

"I have a feeling a trap is coming up." Ash smiled.

"That's a great idea, Ash." Fred agreed.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Pikachu smiled to Ash since he came up with it. Fred and John shook hands with Ash to make it official.

"We better hurry, we don't have much time." Drell told the others.

Shaggy and Scooby felt nervous about the very idea of this.

* * *

The night time soon came sooner than anyone knew. It was also raining.

"Oh, the rain just makes me think of how I made Mother Nature angry when I was a boy." Drell sulked as he stared out to the raindrops.

"How did you make her angry?" Atticus asked.

"I broke one of her windows with my ball as a kid in 1428 and she never forgave me." Drell replied.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I used to have weather powers, but then she told Skippy's mom... Who told my mom... And I got grounded... Until the end of time." Drell continued.

"Wow." Atticus said.

* * *

Soon enough, Atticus, Drell, Akito, Ash, Shaggy, and Scooby were all now in their wrestling outfits.

"You don't feel silly, do you?" Atticus teased Drell as he tied his boots on.

"Me? Never!" Drell laughed as he wore green spandex with a skull on it with his spiked wrist braces and matching black boots.

Atticus smirked as he stood brave and tall in his blue and red outfit which was a lot like a Superman costume, but there was a fist in the place of the golden S and he had a red mask on over his sapphire eyes.

"Nice," Drell smirked before looking over to where Akito and Ash were getting ready."You two ready to show us your wrestling outfits?"

Akito jumped out and spun slightly before landing and wore his wrestling outfit that was given to him on his first adventure with Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea so they could stop El Malefico.

"Oh, I like that one." Patch beamed.

"Thanks it's from one of my adventures." Akito smiled.

"You guys ready to see my wrestling outfit?" Ash asked.

"All right, let's see this." Drell replied.

Ash then came out in spandex like Drell's but they were mostly black with golden stripes with black boots that had yellow lightning bolts on them and he had wristbands that matched. Pikachu came out to his side as if he was his mascot. Estelle, Felicity, and Buena Girl giggled as they found that to be rather cute.

"Akito, Drell want us to give these to you." Rikochet said as he, The Flea, and Buena Girl all gave him the artifacts that they used to defeat El Malefico the last time.

"The Artifacts of Buenaness." Akito remembered the golden Boots of Bravery, the Mask of Mystery, the Collar of Crusade, the Tights of Tightness and the Cape of Courage.

The artifacts seemed to come alive as they became a part of his outfit. Akito's eyes widened as he seemed to be transformed with the artifacts that were first founded by El Silver Mask Sr.

"Whoa!" Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea said out of surprise.

Drell turned his head with a proud smirk. "God, I love that."

"This is so cool." Akito smiled.

'Ladies and gentlemen, announcing our new match for tonight!' Cherry announced as she was in her own suit with a skirt and dress shoes as she was going to be the announcer this time while the others would wrestle for her. 'Kane with his partners: El Malefico and Zarkos'-" she then looked at the names for Shaggy and Scooby. "Skinny Man and Dead Meat? Did Drell write this?" She soon looked at the names for Atticus, Drell, Akito, and Ash. "Anyway..." she then continued before clearing her throat. "Also presenting... Sayia Man, The Witchy Wrecker, Super Boy Junior, and the Ketchem Kid!"

The crowd then cheered for those names.

"Witchy Wrecker..." Cherry snorted at Drell's stage name.

 _'I should have gone with Warlock Wrecker.'_ Drell thought to himself.

Atticus smiled sheepishly to Drell as he suggested that name in order to humor Cherry.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby wore red and yellow spandex as they looked a little nervous about going against Kane, Zarkos, and El Malefico.

"Like, do you think maybe the gang's solved the mystery yet?" Shaggy asked hopefully. "Because there's no mysteries to where we're going."

"Reah! To the hospital." Scooby replied.

"No, the Morgue." Shaggy whimpered.

"You two don't have much courage in you, do ya?" Drell asked.

"Come on, guys, ya gotta have confidence!" Cookie added as he put his hands on his hips. "You have to get out there and give it your all! If you don't hold back, you battle with your heart and soul, if you give everything you got, then, you'll not only survive this, you could win!"

Kane, Zarkos, and El Malefico soon came walking into the room. Kane stopped and gave Shaggy and Scooby a death stare as he looked as vile and vicious as the Devil himself.

"Nice knowing ya!" Cookie told Shaggy and Scooby before walking away.

"Nice bode of confidence." Drell rolled his eyes.

Reuben came out with a supportive smile. "Hey, uh, break a leg, you guys."

"If we're lucky..." Scooby whimpered.

"Kane, if you kill Drell, I won't be mad, just don't hurt Atticus, he's my ride." Cherry announced to make a joke, but no one was laughing with her.

And where this now became an awkward scene.

Cherry cleared her throat awkwardly as she stacked papers. The show was aired live and almost every household in the world was watching this right on their television screens. The match was now about to start.

"Without further ado, welcome to WrestleMania!" Cherry told the crowd.

The crowd went wild in response of excitement and anticipation.

"Allow me to show and remind you all of why we're here!" Cherry said to the crowd as Ms. Richards came with her security guards. "The WWE Championship Belt!"

Most of the fans were now bowing at the presence of the WWE Championship Belt.

"The superstar who wins tonight's main event will be the new WWE Champion!" Cherry told the audience. "Tonight's first match is a big one, folks. We have the newcomers-"

Some of the crowd seemed to boo and hiss. Atticus, Akito, and Ash came out easily while Shaggy and Scooby were pushed out by Cookie. Drell came out next, not expecting the boos and hisses. He then glared right at Cherry. Cherry then shook her head with a shrug to show that she was not responsible for that. Atticus, Akito, and Ash weren't letting the boos or hisses get to them. Shaggy and Scooby felt very miserable to be doing this as they slowly walked toward the wrestling ring.

"You know, when we witches get married, the father of the bride and the father of the groom have to wrestle each other," Drell smirked to Atticus. "The father of the bride has to win in order for the marriage to be a success."

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"They'll be facing the meanest competitors in and out of the ring!" Cherry announced with a gulp. "Back for revenge... Determined to destroy anyone between him and his partners in the title! I give you the Big Red Monster, the best wrestler in the universe, the coolest man in WWE History, the most terrifying man in spandex, the most horrific person in a mask-"

" **GET ON WITH IT!** " Drell yelled.

Cherry blinked. "And certainly more nicer to me... I give you... KANE along with El Malefico and Zarkos!" she then finally announced.

Soon enough, Kane, El Malefico, and Zarkos all came out to the arena. Cherry ducked down, a little nervous to see Zarkos especially since he threatened her brutally when they reunited. The three of them soon ran towards their opponents. Shaggy and Scooby yelped as they began to flee for their lives.

"This is a last man standing match," Cherry told the crowd. "The superstar who is unable to handle a ten count after being knocked down is declared the loser for himself and his teammates."

Atticus, Akito, Drell, and Ash soon went up to the ring with their opponents following. They were more willing while Shaggy and Scooby felt like they were in their worst nightmares come to life.

"Come on, you guys, there's more of us and only three of them, we can do this." Ash told the cowardly duo.

"That's right." Drell nodded.

Cherry shuddered in slight disgust to see Drell in spandex. "Someone please slice my eyes out with razor blades."

The referee split up the two teams on the opposite sides of the ring.

"After Kane, El Malefico, and Zarkos are finished with the others, they'll be scraped off the mat with a spatula." Cherry commentated.

"Not helping!" Drell glared.

"Not my job to help." Cherry smirked.

Kane, El Malefico, and Zarkos snarled at their competition. Atticus, Drell, Akito, and Ash didn't seem to be intimidated. Shaggy and Scooby gulped as they were of course terrified.

* * *

The bell then rang which began the match.

"And there's the bell!" Cherry commentated.

El Malefico soon went straight for Akito since he had a grudge against him. Akito sneered as he called upon the Artifacts of Buenaness to help him. Zarkos lunged out for Atticus while Kane took Shaggy and Scooby for right now, and where of course, they ran, trying to survive. Cherry was waiting for Drell to get brutally hurt by one of the dangerous wrestlers, mostly Kane in specific, but he didn't seem to get hurt and where the same was said for Ash as he wrestled El Malefico with Akito. Shaggy and Scooby were still , when Kane threw them against the ropes, they bounced back and knocked him down.

"That's one way of knocking someone down." Drell said.

"Kane! Is Kane okay?!" Cherry yelped.

To her luck Kane was okay, but Scooby and Shaggy were in big trouble now.

"Phew..." Cherry looked relieved for Kane.

" **CHERRY!** " Atticus scolded.

"Atticus." Cherry replied innocently.

Drell soon decided to wrestle against Kane so he'd have someone to wrestle against.

"Drell, you're gonna die!" Cherry called out before smirking. "This just became very entertaining."

Drell didn't seem afraid of Kane at all. Cherry grinned as she was really a huge fan of Kane and hated Drell, so this felt like a real dream. Kane growled and grabbed Drell into a headlock. Drell then smirked as he grabbed Kane by his arms and threw him off over his head against the table.

"WAH!" Cherry yelped as she began to run out of the way.

And where Kane landed on the ground and through the table. Cherry panted as that was so close to crushing her.

"Where's your hero now?" Drell teased Cherry.

"I'm sending you way back to the Nether Nether Land!" Akito glared at El Malefico. "I did it once and I'll do it again so no one has to see you ever again, even after 7,000 years when the planets realign!"

"Oh, we shall see about that, luchador." El Malefico smirked before he soon recited a spell that seemed to be in Spanish.

Akito glared before he paused to think about what that spell meant in English.

"Akito, look out!" The Flea panicked as he grabbed onto his antennae in alarm from the spell.

El Malefico seemed to be growing in size now like the last fight they had. He then lifted his foot and stomped down on top of Akito, however, someone seemed to be holding up his foot. Hawlucha glared at the evil being as he held up the foot to keep him from squashing Akito like a bug.

"Ha! I shall squish both like bugs!" El Malefico smirked as he put more pressure into his foot as his head burst through the ceiling.

"Wow, that Pokemon is really protective of that kid." Mo commented about Hawlucha protecting her future son.

Akito soon helped Hawlucha with the foot and where the artifacts he was wearing made him and Hawlucha grow.

"The Artifacts of Buenaness..." John whispered from his spot. "I heard Sin Cara talk about El Silver Mask bearing those before he retired to raise a family."

El Malefico soon began to recite the spell as he pointed his finger to Zarkos first and then looked back waiting for someone or something to come out.

* * *

"Excuse me, folks, but I left something on at my house..." Cherry said before taking off the headset and running away while screaming for her life.

Everyone soon ran outside with the cameras so the fight would be recorded outside as the building was now crumbling down. Mo reached out and grabbed Cherry by her collar as she tried to run out of the arena like a coward.

"Are you seriously going to run away like a coward?" Mo asked.

Cherry soon got more scared once she saw the Ghost Bear.

"Now, Cherry, I know you're scared, but this is for our future and for the others..." Mo smiled bravely to Cherry. "Whatya say?"

"B-B-B-B-Bear..." Cherry stuttered fearfully.

"Bear?" Mo asked out of confusion before getting an idea why she stuttered that word. "He's here, isn't he?"

Cherry nodded as her eyes were wide. They soon saw El Malefico soon point at the Ghost Bear and where it was soon hit by the same spell that he did to himself and to Zarkos. Cherry shivered as she was very terrified of this.

"How did you learn those spells?!" Drell glared. "Those spells are forbidden!"

"You can thank King Sombra." El Malefico smirked as he was now about to step on Kane, showing that he was going to back stab him in the match.

"KIng Sombra?!" Drell did a double take.

"NO WAY!" Atticus gasped before he soon ran to save Kane from being crushed even if he was wanting to defeat him, Akito, Drell, Ash, Scooby, and Shaggy in the match.

Kane looked over to Atticus curiously.

"You've been betrayed." Atticus said to his best friend's favorite wrestler.

"We had a deal..." Kane nodded in agreement.

They both got out of the way of El Malefico's foot, causing him to miss but it didn't cause for his hand or Zarkos's hand to miss as they were both grabbed like toys.

"Hey!" Cherry glared since Atticus was her best friend. "You... Giant devil wannabe!"

Zarkos soon glared down at her.

"Time to make this an even fight." Akito said as he soon used the power of the artifacts to make Ash, Drell, Atticus, Kane, John Cena, Sin Cara, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo grow to the size of giants.

Cherry shivered nervously.

"You want Cherry? You're gonna have to go through us." Atticus glared at Zarkos.

Zarkos was soon surprised to see Atticus at the same size as him.

"We can still take them." El Malefico smirked.

"You betrayed me..." Kane snarled at Zarkos and El Malefico.

"Never put your trust in villains." El Malefico smirked.

Kane glared back at them as he wanted to make them pay now before he shook hands with the good guys as he was on their side now and didn't want to hurt them anymore.

Cherry poked her head up in the ring slightly. "Maybe he should beat up Drell still..." she whispered in one voice before yelling in another voice. "Yeah, he should definitely beat up Drell still!"

"Give it a rest." Mo said.

Cherry smiled sheepishly in response.

"The artifacts stopped you before and they'll stop you again!" Akito glared at El Malefico.

"We shall see about that, Luchador!" El Malefico glared back.

"Yes, we will..." Akito sneered. " **LUUUUCHARAAAAN!** "

All of the good wrestlers soon wrestled the evil wrestlers and the Ghost Bear.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Pretend your playing the WWE video game!" Drell told the cowardly duo.

"The Flea has a question," Flea said as he pointed to the Championship Belt. "Why is there a counter on the belt counting backwards?"

"What? That's impossible the Championship Belt can't possibly have a counter or a timer counting backwards unless-That's not the real Championship Belt!" Cherry panicked.

Sin Cara soon jumped over and handed her a magnet.

"Thanks..." Cherry said to him and looked to the belt. "Hmm... I wonder..." she then put the magnet against the glass which attracted the belt. "Aha! It's not real gold, it's made out of metal!" She soon began to think of a way of how to get the fake championship belt out of there.

"The arena power generator is right below us," Ms. Richards sounded panicked. "I've got to warn everyone!"

"Guys, I have an idea, follow my lead." Cherry replied.

"Tell us what to do." Mo said.

"Shaggy," Cherry came to the cowardly teen after Scooby was being chased and handed him the Championship Belt. "Hold this and don't let go until I say."

"Like, okay?" Shaggy whimpered.

"John, pull him back in the ropes!" Cherry told the wrestler.

"You realize they are all giant size and the ropes aren't, right?" Mo asked.

" **JUST DO IT!** " Cherry cried out.

John then did as Cherry said and flung Shaggy back against the ropes as the lightning flashed outside as El Malefico and Zarkos were handling the others.

"Please let this work." Mo begged.

Velma looked very worried for Shaggy. John soon let go of Shaggy and Cherry told Shaggy to let go of the belt as it soon flew in the air, but it fell on the ring much to Cherry's dismay as it went down to zero.

"That wasn't supposed to happen..." Cherry said nervously.

"No, it wasn't." Mo said.

"You **IDIOT!** " Drell glared and bonked Cherry on the head.

The timer soon went off. The generator soon shocked and shut down instantly. This made all of the lights go out which concerned the audience. Even the TV's at home were cut out from the power outage. They all continued to wrestle. Drell continued to hit Cherry for her stupid idea before going on with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

"You can do it, Akito!" Rikochet said. "Do it for honor!"

"Do it for family!" Buena Girl added.

"Do it for tradition!" The Flea finished.

"And donuts!" Akito smiled to them.

This confused most of them, but they simply shrugged before continuing to wrestle. The snarling of the Ghost Bear soon came which made Cherry scared again. Drell decided to add Reuben into the match as The Bone Bender as he used his magic to make him grow giant too. Reuben smiled back to the warlock.

"Go get him, Bone Bender." Drell smirked back to him.

"You got it, Witchy Wrecker." Rueben smirked back to him.

"I so regret that name..." Drell shook his head with a sigh.

The fans started to panic.

"Alright, time to activate the flares." Drell said.

The others agreed as they did just that to lure the Ghost Bear, and where that worked in someways. There were soon glowing explosions from the lit flares. Everyone soon calmed down and kept watching the match. The crowd then cheered as they could then see again.

"Come on, Scooby, we know the right moves from the video game." Atticus smirked to the Great Dane.

Scooby soon imagined the entire match as a part of the video game. Atticus smiled as he then joined Scooby.

"I am not gonna get hurt this time." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, yes, you are." Drell smirked.

"Zuh?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Yep." Drell smirked.

"No, no, no!" Cherry begged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Drell replied.

"We can do this." Scooby and Atticus said as they came up against El Malefico and Zarkos.

"You cannot defeat us." El Malefico smirked.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other hand." Flea smirked.

"On the other foot." Estelle corrected him.

"Whatever." Flea shrugged.

"Way to go, guys!" Vincent cheered.

"You can do it, guys!" Pikachu also cheered in Pokemon language.

"Muy caliente..." El Malefico muttered with a smirk.

"Oh, you like it hot? I'll show you hot..." Akito glared before he jumped high in the air and then zipped down quickly like a comet crashing towards the Earth and crashed down on the evil villain wrestler.

"Go, Akito!" Estelle cheered.

The audience was wowed by the sudden change of events.

"You know it's bad when Scooby is kicking butt." Mo smirked to Zarkos and El Malefico.

The flares were soon going out.

"Fred's on it." Mo told the others about the flares going out.

Fred then got a hold of Triple H as this was going as according to plan, and where Triple H soon turned the power back on.

* * *

It was briefly dark again and the lights then came back on. And where everyone who was watching the match soon saw that Scooby and the others weren't dead/defeated yet. This made them cheer for them now instead of the other side which seemed more brutal and interesting enough.

"Ooh, I love a good fight!" Cherry smirked as she then punched the air herself. "It's the Eye of the Tiger!"

"Go, team!" Mo cheered.

Ghost Bear tried to escape, only to be faced with Reuben who was ready to show what he was made of.

"Show him what you're made of, Reuben!" Estelle cheered.

Reuben nodded as he wrestled the Ghost Bear as the Bone Bender.

"Like, zoinks..." Shaggy muttered about seeing the Ghost Bear again.

"Is that Reuben?" Velma asked in surprise.

Soon enough by accident, Reuben was catapulted with the Ghost Bear, but luckily, Reuben landed safely while Ghost Bear landed hard on El Malefico and Zarkos.

"Get off of us!" Zarkos glared.

Ghost Bear then got up only for the two to struggle to get back up. Fred then pushed a button to make it a cage match against the Ghost Bear. And where with a little magic, it was the perfect size for all of them to fit in since they were giant size. John, Sin Cara, and Hawlucha then rushed in to make it inside the cage before it would close them out. And where they made it in on time.

"This is gonna be the best match ever." Akito smirked.

"Totally!" Ash agreed as he felt more pumped now than ever.

Pikachu felt he same way since he and Ash were like brothers. The crowd cheered even louder once it became a cage match. And where the match was intense with the wrestlers as the size of giants.

"Man, this has to be my favorite adventure with Dad." Akito whispered to himself as he glowed with the Artifacts of Buenaness which were made in a solid gold fabric.

* * *

The rest of the wrestling match was intense.

"Hey, Atticus," Cherry smirked as she grabbed onto the end of the cage. "If you die, can I have your laptop?"

"Stop thinking I'm going to die!" Atticus glared.

"Hey, it's just friendliness..." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus lifted the cage, grabbed her, and threw her in. "Let's see how YOU like it!"

"Oh, no..." Cherry moaned. "Let me out of here!"

"Oh, this is now entertaining." Drell smirked.

Zarkos picked Cherry up by her collar with a growl.

"Hi, again, Ugly." Cherry narrowed her eyes, using her words to bully as she was always sharp minded.

"I shall enjoy crushing you." Zarkos glared down at her.

Cherry's face paled and she even gulped. "You sir, are no gentleman..."

"Do I look like I care?" Zarkos glared.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I see monkeys fight better than you." Zarkos scoffed.

"Yeah? Did you say 'Good job, Mom and Dad'?" Cherry retorted.

Zarkos was now angry as he soon started to crush her in his hand. Drell tapped Zarkos's shoulder. Zarkos turned around only to get punched in the face and knocked down to the floor and Cherry fell on the floor right next to him, only not in pain. Atticus growled as he stood on one end and then jumped on top of Zarkos to hold him down.

"Oof!" Zarkos groaned.

"Leave me and my best friend alone." Atticus growled at Zarkos.

Ash began to help Akito out with El Malefico.

"Man, this guy's unbelievable." Ash commented.

"I think he's The Devil." Akito agreed.

* * *

After wrestling for a long time; the Ghost Bear, El Malefico and Zarkos were defeated by Atticus, Akito, Ash, and Scooby-Doo. No one expected Scooby-Doo to be one of the victors, but it was a really extraordinary sight.

"I'm so proud of you." Drell smiled to Akito, Atticus, Ash, and Scooby.

They were soon shrunk back to their normal size along with the cage match.

"Maybe that'll keep you out of trouble." Akito glared down to El Malefico.

"This... Is... THE BOMB!" Velma cheered. "Wahoo!"

"Sounds like you've become a fan, Velma." Mo smirked.

Everyone else cheered as the match was over and it also meant that Scooby and Atticus did not have to go to jail.

"There's something funny about this Ghost Bear..." Drell commented. "I just can't put my wand on it."

Zarkos was unmasked as his punishment and as for El Malefico, he was sent back to Nether Nether Land, and the only one left was the Ghost Bear and was now going to be unmasked. Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea glared at Zarkos as he was stripped of his masked wrestler title.

"Time to see who this Ghost Bear really is." Fred said before he took off the mask to reveal who the creature really was.

" **COOKIE?!** " Everyone asked in shock once they saw who it was.

"I did not see that coming." Cherry said.

"The Flea knew it all along!" Flea commented.

"How?" Rikochet glanced at him.

"Uh... The Flea does not know..." Flea smiled innocently and nervously.

"Someone mind explaining?" Buena Girl asked.

"Uncle Cookie," Reuben pouted. "Why? WWE is your life!"

"WWE was his life, but sadly, your Uncle Cookie never got the glory." Velma replied.

"And his injury put him out of the spotlight." Daphne added.

"Chronically." Fred nodded.

"Chronically?" The Flea asked.

"This made Cookie resent the WWE," Mo said. "Because he could never become the champion he always dreamed of being."

"That resentment grew into hatred over the years as he trained others to be what he could not." Velma added.

"That's when he developed his plan for revenge..." Fred glared at Cookie.

"But that wouldn't be enough," Mo then said. "He needed a couple of pawns to steal the Championship Belt, that's when he devised the plan of hacking into a video game and placing post hypnotic suggestions into it."

"Sounds like a lot of work." The Flea said.

"Cookie also must've used fake emails to spread throughout WWE in order to make the contest," Akito spoke up. "That's why he used the bear to attack the video game studio, to cover his tracks."

"And you used us as bait to lure us to the city," Atticus added, referring to himself and Scooby. "You then used flashing lights to activate our post hypnotic programming."

"When Cookie identified the belt found in Atticus's bed as the Championship Belt, he was lying," Mo helped. "He'd already switched them!"

"With Scooby and Atticus taking the blame, Cookie was free to carry out his ultimate plan which was to turn out the lights and with the help of the bear, he would create so much panic and injury that Wrestlemania would be completely ruined and WWE could never recover." Cherry even pitched in.

"Uh, yeah." The Flea quickly added in.

"And thanks to Fred here, we got the lights on pretty quick," John smiled to the blonde young man before slapping him on the back. "Good work!"

"That's gotta hurt for the back." Drell whispered to himself.

"Thanks." Fred smiled.

Daphne then took his hand with a smile back which made Fred smile right to her.

"Now, the real championship belt, where is it?" Vince asked.

"Cookie's wearing it." Atticus told him.

Hawlucha hopped from John's shoulder and broke open the body part of the fur to show the real Championship Belt to prove that theory as true.

"Sorry, Cookie, but the championship belt's not for cheaters, it's for champions." John glared.

Hawlucha nodded firmly in agreement. John and Hawlucha smiled to each other and raised the belt which made the crowd go wild.

"Good call hiring these kids, sir," Ms. Richards smiled to Vince. "I thought they'd might come in handy."

"Will you get Cookie out of here?!" Vince glared.

"Yes, sir, right away, you bet!" Ms. Richards replied with a nervous smile.

 _'Smart.'_ Cherry thought to herself with a smirk.

Ms. Richards then signaled for her guards to follow her to take Cookie away from the arena.

"I still wonder how Cookie was able to get a hold of Zarkos and El Malefico though." Rikochet spoke up.

"Who knows?" Estelle shrugged.

"The belt is only the icing of the cake though," Akito said as the Hawlucha came to his feet. "Cookie could live off his family jewels for the rest of my life."

The crowd then booed to Cookie as he was being taken away.

"And I would've gotten away with it too!" Cookie glared. "If it weren't for you meddling kids and your game crazy dog!"

"Whatever he has to tell himself." Mo said.

Vincent chuckled in agreement with his future mother.

"I guess after what my uncle's done, you won't be wanting me around anymore." Reuben bowed his head sadly.

"Not so, Ruby." AJ told him.

"You're one of us now!" Santino Marella added.

"You got the funk, son!" Brodus Clay smiled.

Hawlucha nodded in agreement.

"They're right, Reuben," Vince even added in. "You've showed us superstar spirit in the ring and at the computer! You've earned a place with us in whatever you wanna do! The choice is yours."

"Thanks, Mr. McMahon." Reuben smiled back.

'This is ending quite well.' Rikochet thought to himself.

A girl came up to Reuben and took his hand with a smile as she was a big fan and had feelings for him.

Reuben smiled back as he took her hand back.

"Together they kinda seem like Prima Donna Hodges from the Hairy Knuckles Academy." Buena Girl commented about one of her and Rikochet and the Flea's non-masked wrestling bullies.

 _'I wonder who gets the championship belt now?'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Now that we have the real Championship Belt, it needs to be awarded!" Vince smiled to the crowd. "To true champions! And after what I've seen tonight, they're right here!" he then gestured to the others. "Skinny Man, Dead Meat, Warlock Wrecker, Ketchum Kid, Sayia Man, Super Boy Junior, and surprising with their help from the Big Red Monster himself: Kane!"

Atticus, Akito, Ash, Shaggy, and Scooby smiled to each other as they were declared as the winners.

'This is so awesome!' Ash thought to himself.

"Well done." Kane told the others before he held out his hand to shake with them, and where they then shook hands with him in return.

"THAT! IS! AWESOME!" Cherry jumped onto Kane's back with a fan girl grin.

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned due to how Cherry was behaving.

"You don't seem that impressed with Kane, Drell." Cherry pouted.

"Who do you think got him interested in wrestling in the first place?" Drell scoffed.

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"It's a long story..." Kane replied. "Before I started my career, I met this guy and he began to train me like a mentor."

"Suddenly, I'm terrified." Cherry slid off of his back.

"I thought so." Drell smirked.

Everyone then began to chant Scooby and Atticus's names.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go home and where Hawlucha wanted to stay with Akito.

"I still don't get why we met our future kids..." Cherry said.

"Yeah!" Atticus and Mo agreed.

Drell took out a memory wiping thing and flashed it to make them forget that they met their future kids so it wouldn't alter the future before he had a Pokeball wrapped up in a ribbon for Akito and Estelle's birthday, and where it was for Akito. He opened the Pokeball and Hawlucha jumped inside, not even wanting to fight to get out as he wanted to be owned by Akito now. And where after the ping sound, Hawlucha was now Akito's. Drell smirked as he then walked off after sending everyone back home.

The teenagers soon arrived back in their proper timeline.

"What an experience..." Akito commented.

"You're telling me." Felicity agreed.

"That was amazing!" Ash smiled.

"That was muy buena, you guys!" Buena Girl beamed.

"It sure was." Vincent said.

"All right, now where were we? Oh, yeah, The Flea remembers." Flea smirked before he yelled out and tackled Akito.

Rikochet and Buena Girl added themselves in. Akito yelled out but laughed as he then wrestled against his masked wrestler friends, and where Ash soon added himself in.

"Ash?!" Akito asked before laughing.

"Yes, me too!" Ash laughed back.

This seemed to be the perfect ending to a perfect day.

The End


End file.
